Which Is Better?
by TheMythologicalWriter
Summary: Title says it all. It's better than it sounds, I swear upon the Styx! Current: I read Prison of Azkaban and now a wild, cute-looking monster is on the loose.  Random?  Yes, yes indeed but the bunny idea was not mine.
1. Master Bolt, Helm of Darkess, Trident

**A/N: If you haven't figured out from the title, than this summary should explain things to you. I have never seen anyone write anything like this yet so I decided to take a break from my other projects and work on this. At first I wanted to make a "make your own weapon" similar to a "make your own PJO OC." But then I figured that would get boring pretty fast. Here, I (and maybe I will allow reviewers) will choose items, powers, weapons and perhaps other stuff to compare with each other. They all will be related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians, of course. If you don't understand, review and tell me what you don't understand. Now than, the first three things that shall be compared are…**

Which is more useful? Zeus' Master Lightning bolt, Poseidon's trident, or Hade's Helm of Darkness? If you should know what they do but if you don't…The Master bolt can make atomic bombs look like fire crackers in comparison, the Trident can let you control the sea and blast stuff to bits, and the Helm allows you to become one with darkness, making you invisible and pull out the darkest, most deepest fears in your enemy.

**A/N: Remember to state your reason when you review. And if you don't mind, R&R my other stories.**


	2. The Powers of Three

**A/N: Ok so I felt kind and decided to let you guys choose the things being compared. For the **_**next**_**chapter and the one after that and the one after that... Well you get the idea. Of course I must approve of it first. Please put any comments you have on how to improve this and remember this is just for fun. By the way, I'll tell you how many people voted for what. Remember, you only have a limited time to review before I post the next chapter and the tallies will be scored. I'll update this thin once or twice a day. Oh and there will be spoilers from the Lost Hero and books from the first series, so don't read unless you don't care about spoilers or unless you've already read them.**

**Personally I think the Master Bolt is the most powerful, but the helm is the most useful and the trident, eh, its powerful but its true strength is controlling the sea. But anyway, the tallies are...for cliches sake...drum roll please...3 votes for Helm of Darkness, one for Master Bolt, and one for the Trident. And the winner is the Helm of Darkness!**

**Now the next question: Which child of the Big Three is more powerful? A child of Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades? I'll list their known powers up to date. Children's of Zeus can shoot some electricity from their body but the strength is not like that of a lightning bolt. They can cummunicate with at least some of things that are directly connected to Zeus. Like the statues in Hoover Dam. They can also manipulate normal winds with rather ease and even wind spirirts but those are hard to control. Manupilating winds mean they can sorta fly for a time but the weight of three teenagers is enough to overthrow control. With enough strength and cooperation from their daddy they cane summon a power blast of lightning from the sky.**

**Poseidon's kids can manipulate water, most wounds and poison can be healed in water, not all though, and their strength and skill increases when they are doused or at least partially submerged in water. Salt water proabably works best. They can survive below sea and can manipulate the currents. They can control rivers easily if they have the river spirits cooperation and even if the river does not cooperate they can redirect the flow for a limited amount of time. They remain dry unless they want to be wet. They can talk to horses, pegusus, and most sea creatures. They can create miniture earthquakes, but it is extremely exhausting. They can summon a small hurricane around them but it is also tiring. They can summon water from far distances but the effort can nearly kill them.**

**The kids of Hade's can control the spirits of the dead to a certain point. They can summon and command most spirits. They can summon skeleton warriors to fight. They can shadow travel, but doing it more than once or twice a day dry them of their strenghth. They can banish spirits of the dead. They can create fissures from the ground. They can send souls that have escaped death to the Underworld if they accept death. Such as Nico releasing Daeledus' spirit in the BotL.**

**Well that's all I know. If I'm missing anything please tell me.**


	3. AN

**A/N: I wrote this to remind you guys to vote. Oh and if anyone has suggestions on what to vote on, please state it in the reveiw. I'm still waiting for enough people to vote on the last event. Which was which compared the powers of chidlren of Poseidon, Hades and Zeus.**


	4. Choose Your Weapon

**A/N: Okay not that much reveiws this time. Well we have two votes for Poseidon's kids, one vote for Hades and zip for Posedion kids win! Oh $#&!**

_Zeus and Hades appear behind me._

_"_What do you mean my children lost!" Zeus screams.

"Yes, mortal explain!" Hades thretens.

"Please don't hurt me!" I beg. "It was the reveiwers!"

_Zeus blast me to dust and Hades takes my soul to Tartarus._

**Okay I'm back from Tartarus. Don't ask.**

The next topic will be...

Which weapon used in the PJO movie is the best? This does NOT include the masterbolt, trident, or helm of darkness, or Kronos' scythe. Anything else counts. Examples are but not limited to: Riptide, Yankee cap, "Big Stick", Maimer, Aegais, etc. Remember to reveiw in time if you want your vote to count! Once I tally them, than it's too late! Personally I think Riptide is one of the coolest though. Like Percy, I lose things often. Lost my report card once when I had to turn it in. Guess what? I found it three feet away from my table later on after a few days. Yeah, my table where my computer is. Just a few feet away. Sigh. Right so a pen that always comes back will be useful. Actually I'm going to vote as well! And it will count! :)


	5. Zombies and Pairings

**A/N: Okay no review for what to talk about next so I'll choose myself. **

Which are more _likely_, Thalia and Nico or Thalia and Leo? Personally, I think _if_ Thalia would break her oath, than its Leo. Sorry Thalico fans. Thalia and Nico are fun to read sometimes but I have to say it is unlikely. I'm not even sure they even talked to each other besides in the demigod files. How these outside book couples are form is beyond me. Hmm, that sounds hypocritical seeing as I'm writing about a possible outside book couple here. Moving on, place your opinion and if anyone has suggestions on what to put here next time be my guest. Still doubt Thalico in the book series, Leo and Thalia might be poss-

_Legion of Thalico fans break into my room._

"Oh Styx, this is a repeat of the last chapter... "(A/N: I should have made this thing rated T, so I can use normal curses!)

_The girls and some dudes scream something about how Thalia and Nico would be together, bla, bla. Then they jump._

"Noooooooo! Not the computer! Stay back!" _Picks up a ruler, throws. Picks up a chair, throws. Picks up a glass cup, throws. Gets overwhelmed._

"Noooooooooooooo!"

_Scrambles desperately to the keyboard as zombie Thalico fans claw at me._

**A/N: Review! I need reviews to charge my um, laser gun to keep them away! Pleasee!**

_Screen goes black. Cue a guy screaming like a little girl in complete terror._ _A few mintutes later…_

_A random dude wearing a "LONG LIVE THALICO!" shirt fixes the computer screen._

"This is a warning to those who resist the Thalico movement! Even thinking of Thalia being a hunter forever or with that idiot Leo will get you a fate like his!"

**A/N: I got away but just barely. I'm hiding in a emergency safe house, aka, the library. Laser gun is still lowin charge. I'm pretty sure they have blood hounds searching for me... First five reviewers who support Thalia as a huntress or with Leo gets to come and help me fight the zombies. Might wanna bring heavy armor. Note: I've changed this to rated T if you haven't noticed.**


	6. Vows and Ows!

**A/N: I finally mustered enough people and weaponry to fight off the killer zombies. I'll launch the attack in the next chapter. Now the winner of the last poll was ThaliaXLeo. They won six to three according to my count. Remember once I count it, no other additional votes will count! Voters have between one to three days (at most) to vote before I add the next part. Congrats on the winners you'll get a Thalia and Leo shirt 4ever shirt delivered to your house/apartment/anywhere else you might live! Don't ask how I know where you live, I can't reveal m sources. **

The next poll has been sugesseted by AnnadaughterOfHermes. It asks who would break their vows most easily? Hera, Artemis, Athena, or Hestia? **(A/N: Orginally Hera Artemis, or Athena but I heard Hestia was avirgin goddes. Also I know that Hera is not a virgin but she swore not to have mortal children)** Know as tempting as it to vote, I will not. Why? Because I don't want three (Hestia doesn't seem very violent) freaking goddess to a) turn me to an animal b)get reduced to ashes c)whatever evil plot Athena can come up with d)anything else that is painful in anyway.

_Flashes of Light Behind _Me

Oh holy crap. What did I do this time?

Hera: You dare think that we would break our oaths?  
>Me: Say what? That wasn't me! It was Anna-<p>

Artemis: Oh I see. You're so desperate that you would accuse a innocent girl? Men. Hmph.

Me: Say what?  
>Hera: And that language. Teenagers these days! In my time...(rattles off, blah, blah)<p>

Me: _mumbles_ I didn't even swear yet. And in your time there were dinosaurs roaming...

Hera: Excuse me?

Me: Nothing.

Athena: I think we should teach this boy a lesson.

Me: What have I done to you?

Athena: I sense that you are thinking I am not as wise as I might seem.

Me: But-_gulps_-I'm not even gonna try to defend myself.

Artemis: Good, it'll be faster. Wait did you ask people to vote on who Thalia should date? This is the one of the greatest disrespect in the century!

Me: _Cowers behind shelfs of books. (A/N: Still hiding in libary. Differnt one though. Last one got destroyed when a bomb went off as the zombies attacked.) _Holy moth-

_Gets hit by rampagin cows, demon owls, and killer wolves. _

Me (In a hospital bed hours later, completely covered in a cast):...Never again...

**A/N: The Myth-O-Project Orginization guarantees a 5% chance you that the goddess you vote for will not kill you if you reveiw and you'll get a copy of Riptide! This is a limited time offer so reveiw now and get your own clestial bronze sword that can be turned into pen. Please do not try to write with and we are not responsibly for anyy injuries or deaths accosicated with this poll or the sword/pen. There is a slight chance that monsters will be attracked to the smell of celestial bronze I aquirred from demigods. If you are a god/goddesss/immortal/demigod/highblood/quarter-god/any-other-mythological-creature than all that above is just a pratical joke and I do not know any single place or person to get celestial bronze from. r the design for Riptide that only Hephastus and Athena children have. Nor do I control the Myth-O_Project Org...Reveiw even if you think I've lost my mind. Have a nice day.**


	7. Percy Pairings And Zombies

**A/N: Wow quite an interesting tally! There are three points for Lady Hestia, two points for Lady Artemis, zero for Lady Athena, and zero for Queen Hera. The majority of you guys seem to think Hestia would break her vow first, interesting. Oh and it's time to combat the Thalico zombies!**

Me: Okay, everybody knows the plan right?

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: Yup.

Awesome PJOHarry: Yeah.

nuthin here: Ready when you are.

Me: Wait, we're missing somebody. Where's Eleos?

Eleos: Here, sorry I'm late. I brought another trooper.

Riley Coyote: What's up?

Me: The more the merrier. You all armed?

*Crowd holds up various weapons*

Me: Good lets run them out of town!

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: City if you want to be exact.

Me: That too.

*Zombie fan walks in*

ZF (zombie fan): Get them!

Me: Yah know, I usually go against violence but it seem that it's time to make a exception…

*Uncaps Riptide and points at the zombie. He walks right through it. *

Me: Crap.

nuthin here: Now what? They're mortals they can't be harmed by Celestial bronze!

Riley Coyote: Tell me someone has a plan B.

Me: Don't worry, I always have a back-up plan.

Awesome PJOHarry: Which is?

Me: RUN!

_Hours later_

Well that didn't go so well, but for now…the next POLL! It was recommended by Mystery Girl, your fellow reviewer. **Which do you prefer: Percy and Annabeth or Percy and Rachel?** I have a feeling I'm gonna know the answer to this one! You know what? Just to make it a bit more interesting I'll ad Calypso into the mix as well!

So the question is: PXA, PXR, or PXC? This should be interesting, verrrry interesting…

**A/N: You'll get a free t-shirt if you vote. Please note that the Myth-O-Project Organization is not responsible for your safety what so ever. This includes being swarmed by insane PJO fans, hit by Lord Zeus' lightning, or cursed to have bad luck. Thank you and have a nice day.**


	8. More Pairings And Story

**A/N: Yo whats up? Anyway, Percabeth won. *Shudders* I don't like saying those combo names such as Pecabeth Thalico but they're faster to type. Anyway PercyXAnnabeth won by three to 1 to 1. Yup, one person voted for Caplyso and another voted for Rachel. On to the next poll.**

This next poll has been suggested by Eleos: Which is your least favorite pairing?

**A/N: By the way in the future I'm going to post a chapter in my other story to allow reveiwers to make a powerful Greek monster that'll use in the story. I'm only going to select a few but I thought that it might be fun to allow you guys to compare the monsters yourselves. That'll come up in a few days. Just checking to see if there is any interst in it. The story is call "War for Olympus: The Rise." Oh and the final face-off against the zombies will be in the next chapter.**


	9. An EPIC Fight

**A/N: Thalico was voted as most hated by four to one with the other point being Annabeth and Nico. Now for the fight against killer zombies!**

Me: Is everyone here?

Son of Chaos12: I think so.

Silents-in-the-Library: Should we wait to see if anyone is late?

TheOnlyMarauderette: I counted, I think eveyone is here.

.pjo: Count again just incase.

Sweetly Blissful: Can we just charge them?

Me: No that didn't go so well the last time?

hades: Is that why you called all your reviewers this time?

Me: It was AnnaDaughterOfHerms idea.

NeonShoelaces: *Appears from the shadows along with mrsspecialk*

Mrsspecialk: Wow. Who knew the helm of darkness can let you shadow travel?

Awesome PJOHarry: How the heck did you get Hades-

kaabii4ever: It's not the orginal one.

Me: I gave a prototype copy to the winners of the first poll. The ones who voted for Zeus or Poseidon weapons got a a miniture lightning bolt and trident. The real ones are about twenty feet long and weigh a few tons.

nuthin here: They get weapons and I get a ThaliaXLeo shirt?

Me: All clothing peices can turn into armor.

carter: How?

Me: Scream "skittles!"

Everyone In Room:...

Me: What?

PercyUnleashed: isn't that a brand of candy?

Me: Yeah, so?

Everyone In Room:...We don't want to know.

Me: Fine, just scream "skittles!" and full celestial bronze armor will cover you.

TwinkleLights123: Will we be able to move?

Me: *shrugs* Who knows? These are just prototypes.

Mystery Girl: You want us to use untested weaponry against legions of zombies?

Me: That's the basic idea.

Pippy2468 claimed by Hades: Why am I here? I'm a Thalico supporter!

Me: *shrugs*

Eleos: Sorry I'm late!

Riley Coyote: Where were you?

Eleos: Myth sent me scouting.

Me: What did you fine?

Eleos: Oh not much, just 1000 plus zombies.

Everyone In Room:...

Son of Chaos12: We're still missing someone.

Silents-in-the-Library: Where's AnnaDaughterOfHermes?

TheOnlyMarauderette: She went scouting I think.

Eleos: Weird. She was with me just a few minutes ago.

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: *Breaks in from Window* Sorry, I was busy planting a jar of Greek fire at

kaabii4ever: Was that nessacery?

.pjo: Yeah. We're fighting zombies the effects would look cool!

Sweetly Blissful: Are we on T.V?

Me: No. And-

ZF (zombie fan): *breaks in from a window*

hades: Isn't this a motel?

NeonShoelaces: Yup.

Awesome PJOHarry: Managers gonna be angry.

Mrsspecialk: Why would you say that?

Mystery Girl: Because an army of kids and fans are dueling to the death?

PercyUnleashed: Fun.

Me: FIGHT!

Everyone In Room (that isn't a zombie): FOR OLYMPUS!

Every ZF In Room: FOR THALICO!

Son of Chaos12, Silents-in-the-library, TheOnlyMarauderette, and hades:*Uses their copies of the Helm of Darkness*

First wave of ZF: *See images of Thalico being torn apart and they run in absolute fear*

mrsspeccialk, AnnaDaughterOfHermes, Neon Shoelaces, TwinkleLights123, Pippy claimed by Hades, Mystery Girl, Awesome PJOHarry, nuthin here, PercyUnleashed, Eleos, Riley Coyote, kaabii4ever, and me: *Draws various weapons*

Me: .pjo and Sweetly Blissful, cover us with the lightning bolt and the trident.

.pjo: You do realize that this motel room is gonna be totally trashed right?

Me: Yeah but this fight is to epic to miss out on. And using copies of the Big Three's weapon just makes it better

Sweetly Blissful: Point taken.

*Lightning and green bolts of energy streak across the battle field. A legion of zombies get burned and turned into fish*

Pippy2468 claimed by Hades: How are we gonna explain this to mortals?

Me: Don't know. I usually let someone else deal with the legal issues. *Slashes a zombie fan in half with Riptide*

ZF: *Turns to dust*

Me: Huh, guess they're not completely human.

*Hours later*

Eleos: *pants and dodges a zombie* How many of them are there!

Neon Shoelaces: They got reinforcements a hour ago.

TwinkleLights123: *Kicks a ZF in the face and ducks for cover as one of them pulls out a sub-machine gun*

Me: Holy- *ducks behind a couch as the bullets tear through the room*

Mystery Girl: *picks up a bullet shell* These are celestial bronze bullets.

.pjo: The lightning bolt broke :(

Me: Nope it's still usable. It's just out of charge, plug it in somewhere or put it out in out in a pool.

.pjo: Why a pool?

Me: Water is conductive and Zeus likes blasting swimming pools when he's angry. The energy should be able to charge it, assuming we get out of this alive.

hades: How positive of you. (sarcastic)

Riley Coyote: The people with Helms of Darkness reported that it stopped working.

Me: I knew there was a limit.

Silents-in-the-library: How do you charge them?

Me: How should I know?

Everyone In Room:...

nuthin here: We are doomed.

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: Don't we have any reinforcements of our own?

Me: Well yeah but they have to get past the army oustide to help us.

*Roof explodes and two people fall in*

Iamswimminginthestyx: We had to convince the pilot to drive us here, so it took a while.

ForeverPurpleAndInLove: Don't worry we brought back-up too!

Me: We might just have a chance. Who's the back-up? *Dodges a ZF who gets kicked by Eleos*

Iamswimminginthestyx: The back-up is a legion of Theo fans!

ForeverPurpleAndInLove: We told them about the invasion and they chaged down as fast as possible.

Awesome PJOHarry: Guys look out the window.

Me: WHAT WINDOW? The fight destoyed them all!

mrsspeccialk: What's up with you?

Me: *grumbles about stupid zombies* One of my agents told me that I would have to pay for the damage.

Everyone In Room (EIR): Oh.

Me: Anyway what is outside? *looks out window* Oh, I see.

Mystery Girl: What is it? More Thalico fans? Maybe we could talk them into leaving.

Me: Charmspeak doesn't work.

Mystery Girl: You know this how?

Me: Long story *shudders*

ForeverPurpleAndInLove: *looks out* Oh, I see. Hehe, no good.

Riley Coyote: What is it?

Me: Theo fans defeated Thalico fans but...

kaabii4ever: They want to kill us now don't they?

Me: Yup.

EIR: *Groans*

Me: Don't worry I have a plan C.

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: You mean B.

Me: No I said C.

Eleos: WHat happen to plan B?

*Wall breaks down and a giant Celestial Bronze automaton walks in*

EIR: *jaw drops* That thing is to story tall!

Me: Roughly 100 feet, give or take. Meet BattleBotBob.

EIR:*Awarkward silence*

Me: What?

*Someone mumbles about me belonging in a mental hospital*

Me: Why thank you. He's, well was, one of my best inventions until he went haywire.

*Other wall breaks down and Theo fans come in*

PercyUnleashed: Er, MythWriter?

Me: I prefer Myth please.

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: Is it really important? We're about to die!

Me: Right don't worry Plan C will be here...now.

*Poof of smoke and carter (the reveiwer, NOT from Kane)

carter: What the hell? Is that a-

Me: Giant robot? Yup.

carter: I thought I was here to fight even ZFs not robots.

Me: Neither. Use your magic to get us out of here.

carter: Will do.

EIR (other than enemies): *Teleported into one of my labs*

Now time for the poll! This has been asked by Riley Coyote: Which of the 13 (I decided to count Hades) major Olmpian Gods would betray Olympus?

**A/N: Well that was fun. Now I have to come up with a plan to defeat an army of Theo zombie fans. Hey don't touch that! It's explosive-*Loud Explosion* I knew I shouldn't have came to one of the labs...**


	10. Unmarried Gods And Goddesses

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that battle scene! Maybe if there were more reviews I'll make the next one soon, eh? Oh and Ares won the last vote! **

*Ares appears*

Me: Oh lord Ares! Such a great honor!

Ares: Save the buttering on someone else like Hera or Aphrodite. I came on Zeus' orders. He says that you've been offending several gods lately.

Me: *gulps* Who? Me? I would never!

Ares: Hey what did I win anyway?

Me: Um…a vote?

Ares: *Grins* Cool! *Teleports away*

Me: Well now that was interesting. Next poll is also from Riley Coyote. Which unmarried Olympian god or goddess would get married first? They are: Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Demeter, Hermes, and Athena.

**A/N: I'll place a little scene on the next chapter. Anyone who wants to battle the ThaliaXLeo zombies must state so in the review or I'll leave you out.**


	11. Favorite Book & Enlistment For War

**A/N: Thank you, thank you all for taking time to review, favorite, alert, or a combination of them. Apollo was chosen to be the most likely to marry by quite a margin. Hmm, no god teleporting here in anger? Not so sunny today, either the poor sun god is upset or he's calm today…who am I kidding, Apollo calm and quiet? Ha! *Ultra-violet light fries me* Ow, great. I'll get cancer in seconds assuming the fire doesn't kill me. Oh and before I drop dead, I wasn't planning to but since you sent me so much reviews, I'll do a scene showing you guys one of my labs before the next fighting scene! *Collapses on the ground* I think I see the light…**

Me: Okay, the lab's fixed.

Lab Assistant (LA): The guests have left, sir.

Me: Go write invitation letters to those who wish to fight the Theo zombies, please."

LA: Yes, sir.

Me: Oh and hand me those letters from the reviewers, I need to post the next poll tomorrow.

LA: Here you go, sir. *Hands a package*

Me: Thank you, you may leave now.

LA: Sir, before I leave may I ask a few questions and a favor?

Me: Sure.

LA: Are those double polar charged-electric explosive strong enough to blast through half a ton of gold and titanium alloy?

Me: Yeah, probably. Why?

LA: Um, I need one for a minor science experiment.

Me: You're telling me that you need level five tech, when most people don't use above level three tech in their lives, for a minor science experiment?

LA: Yes.

Me: Yeah, sure.

*Takes a few and walks out of lab*

Me: Remember to lock it, I don't want the zombies getting in, this is one of my favorite labs. Let's see…that's one for Apollo, one for Hermes, another for Apollo, one for Demeter, and-

*Loud explosion as the gold and titanium alloy door was blown off*

Me: Ah, crap.

_Standing in front of the zombie fans (ZF) was the assistant._

LA: As promised, your enemy is there. *Points at me*

Me: What the fuc-

LA: No cursing! I am a Theo fan myself.

Me: Those guys aren't even fully human…

LA: Of course not! They're half-bloods and once we get rid of you they'll show me how to become one!

Me: My last assistant was a Harry Potter fanatic and broke seventy bones when he tried to fly on a broomstick. Now I learn that this guy is just as crazy.

LA: Get him!

Me: *Gets a test tube with a green liquid inside. Chucks it at the nearest zombie.*

ZF: *Bursts into green fire*

Me: Greek fire, such a fine invention. A shame that no one knows the full ingredient list.

*More zombies come through*

Me: *Groans* This is one of my favorite safe houses! There's fifty to complete creations…*Bonks a Theo fan with a wrench* Seventy-two that are incomplete…*Shoots a dozen of them with celestial bronze bullets* At least a dozen new blue prints…*Hurls a javelin that turns into a lightning bolt, it misses* Man, my aim is rotten when it comes to throwing.

LA: You cannot defeat us! *Laughs like a maniac* The gods favor us!

Me: Keep telling yourself that. *Picks up a Harry Potter book* I just finished this book. **(A/N:Strange as it may sound, I've never read a Potter book till today, I admit, it is as good as people say.)** *Sighs and picks up a spear*

_After an hour of stabbing, yelling, hitting, cursing, throwing, cursing, biting, punching, cursing, yelling about Theo supremacy, cursing, yelling about being demigods, cursing, more stabbing, screaming, cursing…_

Me: *Trapped between two big Theo fans* Ow, at least I killed or knocked out a lot of you…

LA: Wow, that was easier than I expected. I mean, I thought you would make this place explode and escape on a ship or something.

Me: You think you won? There's a hundred of your troops on the floor.

LA: True but I have three hundred outside and another hundred in here. Plus you're trapped.

Me: A man can only remain trap for as long as his enemy doesn't forget what's behind him…

LA: What? *Turns around*

Me: *Struggles against their grip* Next time mom or dad offer to sign be up martial arts lessons, I'll listen…

LA: Fail dude.

Me: Three.

LA: Hmm?  
>Me: Two.<p>

LA: What are you-

Me: One.

LA: Is this another trick?

Me: Now. *Disappears in a poof of white smoke*

**A/N: Not much compared to the last one or the next one. Anyway, the new poll will be (for cliché's sake: drum roll please) which of the five PJO books are the best? Lightning Thief, Sea of Monsters, Titan's Curse, Battle of the Labyrinth, and the Last of Olympian are the options. Please list them in order and I'll try my best to sort it out. This poll was brought to you by Myth-O-Org. and was asked by Silents-in-the-Library. Oh and here is the list of volunteers: Eleos, AnnaDaughterOfHermes, Awesome PJOHarry, Silents-in-the-Library, worldoftwomonsters, In the Closet Fanfic Reader, and DaughterOfPosedionPWNED. Hmm…only eight people, I would give more time for people to join…ah what the heck, I'll give anybody who hasn't joined another chance to sign up for the battle. Only because I need human bodies as shields, er, I mean because I'm cool like that. *Cough, cough***


	12. Fight For Mahattan And Favorites

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Speaking of reviews, can some of you read&review my story called "Children of the Primordials: War For Creation." I need some feedback on that one since it has yet to begin fully. Oh and some of you were wondering about the poll I talked about earlier, don't worry about it, it won't come sadly. Not a big deal, we'll have other polls in the future. I hope nobody was too disapointed. Oh and as for the last poll...The Last Olympian and the Battle of the Labrynth tied for victory! This is actually the first tie there is so far in the polls.**

Now than let's get back to the little story line shall we? I believe I had just escaped the zombies correct?

Me: Ugh, that went horriblely.

Eleos: Tell me about it, we nearly lost Awesome PJOHarry-

Me: Who isn't so awesome... (kidding man/or woman!)

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: Stupid flesh-eating sharks and stupid evil zombie sub and stupid exploding arrows...

Me: Hey! I help made those arrows and they're very effective! *Realizes tat was why the mission failed* Oh, hehe, right, my bad...

Silents-in-the-Library: Um...what in Poseidon's name are you guys talking about?

Me: We went on a minor mission to plant a bomb on a Theo military ship-

worldoftwomonsters: And it went wrong?

Eleos: Well, our ship was hit by a sumbarine by arrows, than we got chased by flesh eating sharks-

worldoftwomonsters: How did you out swim them?

Me: I threw Awesome PJOHarry at them to slow them down.

EIR:...*cue awkward silence*

Me: What?

EIR: *Backs away slowly*

Me: Don't worry I made sure he was well equiped.

Eleos: A life jacket isn't exactly my idea of high-tech.

Me: Everything else blew up.

In the Closet Fanfic Reader: We're here.

*Is followed by DaughterOfHermes and PJOHarry*

PJOHarry: *grumbles*

Me: I said sorry...

PJOHarry: Dude I was nearly eaten by a shark!

Me: Nearly. You only lost half a leg. That's barely 15% of your body.

EIR: *facepalm*

Me: Anyway I think everybody is here. *Puts on a U.S. camoflauge hat and unscrolls a map* Are you ready troops?

Eleos: You didn't ask us that last time.

Me: The threat was smaller last time.

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: I thought there were more Thalico zombie fans than Theo zombie fans.

Me: There were, but we also have to fight BattleBotBobs.

In the Closet Fanfic Reader: I thought he was your invention.

Me: He IS my invention. I just lost complete control of him. I would let the military deal with him but than there would be too many questions on how someone built such advanced tech.

Eleos: Tell me again how you get all these stuff. Some of them belong in a sci-fic movie.

Me: I like sci-fic books and that's top secert. My community cannot release the info lest spies, well spy on us.

PJOHarry: A bit parinoid aren't we?

Silents-in-the-Library: And you let us know about these things why?

Me: You're all insane PJO fans, no one would trust you guys.

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: I am not-

Me: Your name is DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED...

*Silence*

Me: Cheer up, if you survive this you may be allowed into the community.

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: What would we get out of it?

Me: Lot's of free books, and random gifts. I would explain more but we have other things to deal with.

Eleos: Like the zombies.

Me: Yeah they're trying to storm Olympus and become immortals or something.

worldoftwomonsters: I thought they're were Theo fans.

Me: They are but they're under a infulence of my old lab assistant.

in the Closet Fanfic Reader: Great, a killer robot and a legion of corrupted Theo zombie fans. Is that all?

Me: No.

EIR:...But that's all we ever saw...

Me: Yeah but other forces are at work. I'll explain later but the immediate threat must be dealt with.

EIR: Which is?

Me: Zombies tryng to storm Olympus.

Eleos: Why can't the gods deal with that?

Me: They won't make it past the door man.

Silents-in-the-Library: Than why are we fighting them?

Me: One because it's fun, two because their boss will order them to get us.

worldoftwomonsters: Why?

Me: Because I have a teleporter card that can take you to Olympus.

EIR:...

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: We don't have weapons, they were damaged in the last fight.

Me: *Ducks under table* Pulls out a blue and white M7 gun* The style and shape is a bit old but the ammunition is more or less new.

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: I expected better than a simple gun from you-

*A bulls-eye target appears in the air*

Me: *Aim and shoots, a lightning bolt comes out and burns a whole in the target* You're right, it is rather poorly made, I'll get something else. *Rumages*

Me: Ah this one is newer. *Holds up a golden full Spartan helm (it's missing the plumes)* Scream "FOR SPARTA" while wearing it and it'll suit you in complete Spartan armor. It comes with a shield and spear as well. *Rumages some more* Oh, this is nice. *Holds up a IPod* You can listen to music or you can blast enemies away with a click of a button. And here are some pens that turn into swords, copies of Aegis, oh and a phone.

Eleos: What does the phone do?

Me: It allows you to call people and text and use the web.

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: That's normal...

Me: So

EIR:...

Me: Oh and marshmellows!

worldoftwomonsters: Normal too?

Me: Nope, you eat them and you explode.

EIR: WHAT IS THE POINT OF THAT?

Me: *shrugs* It just came to me. Now to the Empire State Building!

_A Few Hours Later_

Me: *Slashs with a sword* Whew! That's the 378 one.

Eleos: *Stabs and kick* Make it 379.

worldoftwomonsters: *Throws a marshmellow into a zombies mouth...KA-BOOM!* 380, wait, no, it's 381. The explosion killed two zombies.

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: Only another three hundred to go. *Shoots energy beam from a trident* Do I get to keep this?

Me: *Stabs a zombie* Sure, go ahead. *Shoots fire from my hand*

Silents-in-the-Library: How the hell did you get the Gift of Fire?

Me: This? Oh I got the fire power from this amulet.

in the Closet Fanfic Reader: Do we get one? *Kills a zobmie fan with a machette*

Me: No, I only have one copy.

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: *Jumps between two zombies and cuts their heads off*

Awesome PJO: Take cover!

Group of Zombies Fans (GZF): *Shoots celestial bronze bullets*

Me: Everybody hold up your shields!

Awesome PJOHarry: Counter attack! *Unleashes a barrage of bullets*

Me: *Muttering, muttering*

in the Closte Fanfic Reader: *Punches a zombie and stabs another* What are you doing?

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: Killing zombies and shoving screaming mortals out of the way? *Pushes a mortal and impales a zombie*

in the Closet Fanfic Reader: I meant Myth.

Me: Praying to the Twin Archers.

*Suddenly arrows hail from the sky and skewers a legion of the Theo zombie fans*

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: Only fifty left and they're retreating.

Me: Note worth sending all of you guys to get them. But they do need to be taken cared of. AnnaDaughterOfHermes, take a two other people with you and take care of them would you?

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: Kay, who wants to kill more zombies?

Eleos: I'll go.

in the Closet Fanfic Reader: Me too.

Me: Alright, hurry before they escape. Oh and *takes out a remote and clicks it, three hover boards appear with a lightning bolt next to each of them* take the hover boards. Use the lightning bolts too, they return to you ever time you throw them.

in the Closet Fanfic Reader: Thanks.

Eleos: C'mon let's move! *Hovers up and bonks head on street lamp; crumples to the ground* (Sorry, felt like I needed to add more humor)

Me: *Laughs*

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: Are you okay? *Glares at us who laughed*

Me: Admit it, it was funny...

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: True, true...

Eleos: *Groans* It was not!

Me: *Snicker* Just get a move on, the zombies are escaping on that bus they stole.

_They Leave_

PJO Harry: Now what?

Silents-in-the-Library: How about we fight the robot?

Me: It's terrorizing south Florida and I already sent worldoftwomonsters and DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED to deal with it.

Silents-in-the-Library: How come we don't get to go?

Me: I need people to test my new experiments on. And I decided not to use animals and most humans seem to flee when I offer them money to try the stuff.

PJO Harry: How much do you offer?

Me: Usually thousands. Anyway this next one is a improved lightning bolt and I wanted to see if it could completely vaporize someone or not...

Silents-in-the-Library _and_ PJO Harry: We'll pass...

Me: Fine, I'll find a rock or something...Anyway let's go I got a test to study for.

Silents-in-the-Library: You said you rarely study...

Me: I meant to say playing games on the computer and reading/writing fanfics and testing my weaponry on random people.

Everyone:...

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Anyone want to see the battle scene between DaughteOfPoseidonPWNED and worldoftwomonsters with BattleBotBob? All I need is three requests and I'll post it next time! From different people. Oh and the new poll is: Who is your favorite god? Minor or Oylmpian or Titan. As long as they had an apperance. This is brought to you through Fanfiction by Myth-O-Project and the question was asked by TheMythologicalWriter! It has been a while since I placed a question hasn't it? I feel like I'm getting involved enough with these polls. Remember to review! Or no fighting scene! if you read and review my other story I may decide to write more! That's your cue to reveiw people!**


	13. BattleBotBob, Names, Archers

**A/N: Well since there was a sufficient amount of reviews I decided to write the battle scene **_plus_** the fight between the three people I sent to kill the zombies will be posted on the next chapter. Oh and there was a tie between Poseidon and Hermes in the last contest. Remember to review this story and my other one too please.**

_In Florida…_

worldoftwomonsters: Do you see it yet? *Cruising on a hover board*

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: No, but how hard can it be? I mean it's a ten story giant robot. *Zooming on a hover board as well*

worldoftwomonsters: At least it's easy to track…*Glances down at the destruction of the city*

*Giant shadow rises behind them*

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: Is it getting darker?

worldoftwomonsters: Sun must be setting. Let's hurry and find the damn robot, I'm getting hungry.

*They turn on their hover boards and see the 140 feet tall machine*

DaughterOfPoseidon: Ah crud.

(By the way, BattleBotBob is designed to look like "Bob" from demigod files)

*White laser rays shoot out of its eyes*

DaughterOfPoseidon: *360s out of the way*

worldoftwomonsters: *Dives down* It shoots lasers? I'm gonna kill Myth.

DaughterOfPoseidon: *Pulls a neutron-laser rifle from her back* Agreed, or at least kill him a little bit. Than we take all his stuff.

Holographic Image of Me (HIM): *Appears next to DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED* Excuse me?

worldoftwomonsters: What the heck? *Ducks as the robot swipes*

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: Don't have time for this…*Swipes a hand through the hologram*

HIM: You do realize this isn't an Iris Message right? I'm forbidden to use IM since the last incident…

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: What did you do? *Shoots a neutron-laser beam at the robot*

HIM: I might tell you if you survive this…skirmish.

worldoftwomonsters: SKIRMISH? That's a freaking 150-foot tall- *Gets knocked aside by the robot. Flies for a few feet, crashes into a somebody's roof*

HIM: I wouldn't get distracted if I were you…

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: Shut up! *Shoots another neutron ray, it nicks the robots armor*…you gotta be kiddi*gets hit by a laser ray from robot*iiinnnnning meeee-*BOOM, lands onto car, smashing it flat*

HIM: Guess I should have told them where the chinks in the defense system are…

*Robots continues it's path of destruction*

_A Few Hours Later…_

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: Ow, ow. Why do I feel like I got hit by a train?

Me: Basically you were, I mean a direct hit from the laser would have burned you and if not, given you immediate cancer…

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: But it didn't work?

Me: My sources build great healing machines and I'm not so bad in healing magic either. You and worldoftwomonsters should be fine with rest.

worldwithtwomonsters: Which we won't get will we?

Me: No, the others are…busy.

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: With what?

Me: I'll explain later, for now we'll have to deal with the two immediate threats.

worldoftwomonsters: Which are…?

Me: BattleBotBob and Sir Vent.

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: Who the heck uses the name servant?

Me: No, not servant, I meant _Sir_ Vent. He's a servant under King Dumb.

worldoftwomonsters:…A king has a last name that is-

Me: He's not actually a king. He just leads a medieval like band of warriors who are determine to take over the world.

DaughterOfPoseidon: Real scary.

Me: Considering that, they have at least level five technology, than yeah they're a threat.

worldoftwomnsters: What is level five technology?

Me: Examples are laser swords, the neutron rifle that DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED used, etc.

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: What's a nuclear bomb categorize as? Ten?

Me: That's level three tech.

Both: WHAT? Those things can-

Me: I am aware of the potential of nuclear explosives but they are classified by their complexity and how advanced they are, not how destructive.

worldoftwomonsters: And how did you get such high tech stuff?

Me: Classified information. But let's move back to the robot problem.

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: We got pawned last time we fought it.

Me: Well now you have my advice and some better gear.

worldoftwomobnsters: You're not helping us fight it?

Me: I'll supply you with weaponry and information but I have to tack someone else.

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: Sir Vent?

Me: Yup, he stole a flash drive of mine.

worldoftwomonsters: A flash drive…

Me: With the blue prints of eletroncular-1, eleculartroncular-2, and eleculartroncular-3 bomb saved inside.

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: Bad?

Me: You know a nuclear bomb, right?

DaughterOfPoseidon: Yeah…

Me: These are based off it sorta. Instead of heat energy, it'll release bursts of electrons. Type 1 is the only one that has been made so far.

worldoftwomonsters: How strong is it?

Me: Oh, type one is more for research than as weaponry. Although it can release enough electricity to stop your heart. It sends electrons out and use them, like sounds used in a sonar wave.

worldoftwomonsters: And the others?

Me: Type 2 has not been created yet. It has the power to create a storm out of sheer electrons. Like a thunderstorm except instead of water molecules and energy, you'll have only energy and energy. The blast can cover between 1/5 of a mile to a five-mile radius.

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: And type three?

Me: It'll make Zeus' Master Bolt jealous.

worldoftwomonsters: What's it's limit?

Me: It's limitless as long as there is a large source of electricity. And seeing as cities need electric energy to power themselves, well you get the idea.

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: Why would anybody make this kind of thing?

Me: It isn't made yet, except for the first and weakest type which is locked up and guarded. Don't worry, King Dumb and his knights…lack the intelligence to put such a delicate creation together, to say the least.

worldoftwomonsters: Delicate?

Me: Anyway you have your own battle to win. And these will help you.

*Unveils 12 feet tall armored battle suits with blasters for hands*

Me: Made from an alloy of titanium, gold, silver, copper, and of course Celestial Bronze! It can stand a direct hit from lightning, it's water proof, bullet proof, fire proof, and can deal up to ten tons of pressure!

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: And you think it's enough to beat a couple hundred ton robot?

Me: No way.

Both: …

Me: But this can. *Unveils a fifteen feet long, jagged, with electricity racing across it, Celestial Bronze lightning bolt* It can explode even a ten story building. A direct hit from this thing will destroy the robot for sure.

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: *Reaches out to touch it, is electrocuted*

Me: You do realize you either have to be a god or be very insulated or armored to touch it right?

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: …Now you tell me? *Gasps for air*

Me: That's why you have the suit. Take it and go.

_An Hour Later…_

worldoftwomonsters: *Shoots laser rays from armored hand* I'm distracting it, throw the bolt.

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: Aim…and FIRE! *Hurls lightning bolt*

_Hits robot and it explodes_

worldoftwomonsters: That was too easy…

*A human shape gets thrown the ground from the sky*

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: You had to say something…what was that?

worldoftwomonsters: Myth, I think. Wonder how he got slammed.

Me: *Groans* Ow, ow, ow. Returning to Base I… *Teleports*

Unknown: Come back and fight coward! *A bronze dragon, with a man wearing bronze, complete, medieval armor (no helmet), flaps its wings and come in front of DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED and worldoftwomonsters*

DaughterOfPoseidon: Cool a metal dragon! Who the heck are you?

Unknown: I am Sir Vent, a knight serving King Dumb!

worldoftwomonsters: No need to sound so proud of it…

Sir Vent: Silence! Who are you two? That technology…you work for the evil Myth!

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: We don't work FOR him, we work WITH him!

Sir Vent: Whatever, girl. You will die!

worldoftwomonsters: Wow, he was right, you guys are crazy…

*Dragon rears its head and breaths fire*

_End of Connection_

**A/N: Yup, I'm cruel enough to cut the story there! We'll the two fanfic readers/writers defeat Sir Vent and his metal dragon? Will I post the battle between AnnaDaughterOfHermes, Eleos, and in the Closet Fanfic Reader vs. the remaining Theo ZF? Will I continue this battle? Will you review this story and "Children of the Primordials: War for Creation?" Well you better, cuz writing both of these stories take more time than I thought. Oh and of course: The poll that I almost forgot! Somebody remind me next time. Anyway here it is: Which name sounds better? Pallas or Athena or Pallas Athena? Note: Pallas is a name for Athena as well as the name for the Titan of war craft who was killed by Athena. There are differnt stories of it: Some say she accidently killed him other says she killed him because he was a enemy. But since that isn't enough for one day, I decided to place a SECOND poll today! You all better review this story or my hellhounds are gonna tear you limb from limb. Which is the better archer in your opinion? Apollo or Artemis? Either way, I pray for your safety.**


	14. A Little Surprise

**A/N: Sorry for the long, long, long wait! I have been busy lately with school stuff and other stories. Most of you are probably pissed off and you do have reason to be. Apologies and the next chapter is finally here.**

Me: Again, I apologize on my writers and editors behalf for being lazy.

The Real Mythological Writer: Quiet or I'll delete you.

Me: You wouldn't…right?

TRMW: Yes, yes I would.

Me: *mumbles something about big bullies* Anyway, the poll between the archer twins was won b Artemis. About five to one. The other poll was voted that you like the name Athena better, although Pallas is part of Athena's full name. I think…

TRMW: Get on with it.

Me: Ugh, why are you here?

TRMW: Good question, I don't know. See ya. *Disappears*

Me: And the fight scene between the other group will be shown!

_Somewhere in Manhattan…_

in the Closet Fanfic Reader: *Shoots with a M17*

ZF: AAARRRGGGHH! *Fires a automatic gun*

in the Closet Fanfic Reader: *Bullets misses* Haha! We have the advantage of flying! You can't hit us, take that you-! *Bird crashes into him and he falls off his hover board onto the cement seventy feet below*

Eleos: Ouch…that has got to hurt, glad it wasn't me though.

ZF: *Shoots a nuke*

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: Duck!

Eleos: *Ducks and shoots back with a lightning bolt*

ZF: *Gets vaporized*

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: Only ten more to go. *Shoots the lightning bolt on a bow* Hey, should we check on in the Closet Fanfic Reader?

Eleos: Nah, I'm sure he's fine. *Throws lightning bolt*

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: Hmm, that wasn't so hard.

_Back in a small room in NYC…_

TRMW: Hmm, that was too easy…Let's make things more interesting…*Begins typing on computer…*

_Back in Manhattan…_

Eleos: *Yawns* Likes go back and make sure that in the Closet Fanfic Reader is still alive.

*ROOOOAAAAARRRR*

Both: *Turns around slowly and sees a five hundred feet robot Spartan warrior* Meep.

Spartan Robot (SR): *Draws sword*

Eleos: *Throws lightning bolt*

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: *Shoots lightning and chucks grenades*

SR: *Blocks with an 100 feet long shield*

in the Closet Fanfic Reader: Holy mother-

Eleos: DUCK! *Dives down*

SR: *Swings a 300 feet long sword and cuts a sky scraper in half*

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: Run and get bigger ammunitions?

Eleos: Yeah…

All Three: *Shoots off on hover boards*

SR: *Chases after them*

Eleos: How fast can these things go?

in the Closet Fanfic Reader: Three hundred miles.

AnnaDauhgterOfHermes: We can out fly that junk of junk!

SR: *Flames come from the feet like rockets and it flies up*

*Hours later*

Eleos: Damn it we've been flying across the U.S. for hours! *Ducks a sword swipe and shoots a M7*

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: I think I see Mt. Saint Helens…

in the Closet Fanfic Reader: Why is that important? *Shoots a rocket*

SR: *Rocket hits it in the eye, malfunctions, and crashes down onto Helens*

Eleos: *Gets ready to throw lightning bolt* Is it dead?

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: It's a robot…

Eleos: Fine, is it offline or whatever?

SR: *Explodes*

in the Closet Fanfic Reader: YEAH! We finally killed the freaking robot!

*Mt. Helens erupts*

Eleos: Uh oh.

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: Wha- oh Hades.

_Rising from the mountain with the lava and ash was a billowing column of black air. It forms into a thousand of feet tall creature surrounded by a storm_

in the Closet Fanfic Reader: Don't tell me that's Typhon.

Hologram of Me (HM): It's Typhon.

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: What do we do?

HM: Runaway and scream like little girls.

*Typhon roars*

HM: Mommy…

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Typhon has been unleashed! Now here's the poll: Which of the Thirteen Olympic gods would you choose to fight Typhon in single combat to the death? Cause the person you choose will combat the Father of All Monsters and the battle will decide the fate of Earth! *Laughs like a madman*


	15. Dragon, Crazy Knight, Athena Kids

**A/N: The winner of the last poll is...Zeus, King of the Olympic Gods, Lord of the Sky, Master of Lightning! Sorry if that bothered you, I'm nto titles and all that and I couldn't come up something better than master of lightning. And the battle is going to be one on one, no outside help whatsoever. Oh and all those who requested to be in the story line thingy: the answer is yes! Oh wait! I just recounted and saw that Poseidon has tied with Zeus: both have four votes! Hmm...how can I fairly choose who to pit against the storm giant? Well to me there seems like only one fair, sensible, and logical way: rock, paper, sissers. Did I spelled that right? I better learn to soon, it'd be pretty sad if I can't spell it in high school...Anyway tune in the next, next chapter and you'll see Typhon, Father of All Monsters, son of Gaia (I think), Storm Giant, and Super Ugly Almost Destroyer of the Oylmpic Gods fight either Lord Zeus, King of Olympus and Lord of the Skies or Lord Poseidon, God of the Sea and a Olympic god! Either way, the battle is gonna be epic and probably tear the world apart. Oh and one of yah guys suggested I send Ares to combat the Storm Giant so he'll die and war will end. I'm sorry to tell you I can't do that even if I wanted to. And trust me, I would totally love to see Ares pee his pants when he tries to take on Typhon but I can't. One reason is that he will fail utterly and we'll all die. Second reason is that even if he dies than war will still exsist. Ares is a physical form of war and he's in charge of it (I think) but he isn't the source of wars. I'm afraid that's us. Now than, enough of the philosophy and let's get back on to the story.**

_While Typhon was released another threat was being dealt with: Sir Vent and the Dragon_

Sir Vent: DIE! *Draws a Celestial Bronze lance*

DaugherOfPoseidonPWNED: This just looks so messed up...

Me: *Using a crutch* WHO CARES? Just beat him up already and get out of here!

worldoftwomonsters: Relax, we got this.

Dragon: *Breathes fire and torches worldoftwomonsters armor...which explodes*

Me: *Cringes* Ouch...

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: WHAT THE HELL? MYTH!

Me: What?

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: You said these armor were flame proof!

Me: I said flame proof, that doesn't mean that they're indestructible! And I meant, REGULAR fire! And don't worry about worldoftwomonsters, he/she is still alive. I can see her foot twitching...

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED:...DO SOMETHING!

Myth: I did! I called for back-up and now I'm gonna run away! *Throws worldoftwomonsters into a ambulance and teleports away*

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: Why that little-

Sir Vent: DIE! *Laser beam comes from the lance*

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: *Activates energy shield* Give me your best shot!

Dragon: *Breathes fire and vaporizes the shield*

DaughterOfPoseidon: Aw c'mon! *Shoots lasers from the armor hand*

Sir Vent: *Lifts a shield to block* Hah! Your little armor and magic is no match for my dragon!

*A figure lands behind him and whacks him with a giant stick. He goes out cold*

cassie: That was easy enough...*twirls the bat*...now to find the off switch on this thing...or maybe the remote control...

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: Who the heck are you?

cassie: I'm part of the back-up team.

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: Where's the rest of the team? And you brought a baseball bat to fight with?

cassie: It did the job didn't it? Oh and the girl fell off her hover board when we reached Alanta so...I really don't know where she is.

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: You left her?

cassie: Didn't realize it cause of freak storm around us.

Dargon: *Roars and breathes more fire*

cassie: *Fumbles on the back of the dragon and looks for the controls* How do stop this thing?

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: I don't know but I do know that if you don't stop it quickly, the entire state of Florida is gonna burn.

cassie: Optimistic...ah, here it is!

Sir Vent: *Gets up and whacks him with the lance*

cassie: *Falls unconcious*

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: *Sighs, shoots Sir Vent with a lase blast* Alright, now to diactivate the dragon.

Dragon: ROOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRR! *Bites off the armor hand*

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: *Gulps* Um, good dragon?

Dragon: *Growls*

*Somebody lands on the dragon, right on top of Sir Vent*

bestgyrl: Um, sorry.

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: Don't apologize! He's the enemy!

bestgyrl: Sorry, I'm kinda new at this.

Dragon: RRROOOOOOOOOAARrr!

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: Hurry up and find the off switch, I'll distract it.

bestgyrl: *Mumbles and looks around*

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: Hey ugly! Take this! *Shoots a blast of laser from the good hand*

Dragon: *Laser bounces off the dragon's armor* Grrrrrrrrrrr...

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: Ah-

Dragon: *Shoots laser from the eyes and blasts of the other hand*

DaughterOfPoseidon: A crap! Holy Poseidon, what will it take to kill this thing?

bestgyrl: *Flips the off switch* Got it!

Dragon: *Shudders and falls from the sky*

bestgyrl & cassie: *Jumps to hoverboard and flies off*

CRRRRASSSSSSHHHHH!

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: Huh, the dragons still intact. Did anybody see where the weirdo go?

cassie: He was still unconcious.

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: Huh, well I'm sure he's fine. Let's go to Command, I'm hungry.

bestgyrl: What about the dragon? We can't just leave it here! Oh and I forgot...*Punches cassie in the arm*

cassie: OW!

bestgyrl: You left me at Atlanta!

cassie: You got lost...

_Second punch follows..._

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: Don't worry bout the dragon, Myth probably sent someone to clear it up. Our job was to just knock it out of the sky. Now let's go.

**A/N: Hope that satisfied your desire to read. Next chapter I'll post who will fight Typhon. And it's going to be more intersting than a regular rock, paper, sissor game. That much is guarenteed. Now review! Please, please this is unnessasary (and I know I asked you before) but can some of you people review my other story? "Chronicle of Creation: Brick by Brick?" Please? I would appreciate it and I really need the feedback and suggestions for that story. Anyway here's the poll: What do you think about Athena kids being all blonde and grey eyed? Like it, hate it? In between? Oh and while you're at it, I need more original poll questions, too. If you're the first five reviewer for this story than you'll get a mini Typhon! Mini Typon are harmless seeing as they're 5 inches tall. They make great pets and don't even need you to feed them! However if you have a little sibling under the age of two, a puppy, a kitty, or any small cats or dogs (or any other pets) they will be in danger of being devoured. Please keep your Mini Typhon in a cage or he will devour small objects and grow in size until he is big enough to eat you! If you review my "Chronicle of Creation: Brick By Brick" I'll give you the power of any of the Big Three's childre you desire or any other Olympic/minor gods! To use in this story of course. Review and enjoy your new found demigod powers! Note: The Myth-O-Org takes no responsibilty if the consumer is devoured by Mini Typhons or attracts monsters with their powers which will kill them. All responsiilty shall solely rest on the owner of the pet/power/product once bought.**


	16. Rock, Paper, Sissor, Typhon VS ?

**A/N: Most of you seem to be okay/like the grey eyed/blonde hair thing. And now in this little chapter we'll see who get's the honor of fighting Typhon! And all those who wanted themselves to join some action? Don't worry, I'll use you eventually. But in this chapter and in the next, we won't be fighting anything. We will be cowering in a storm shelter and watching Olympic News to see the fight between the victor and Typhon. But for now...**

_In An Olympic Arena..._

Me: We're up in Mount Olympus where we will see tow brothers compete for the honor to single-combat Typhon, the almost destroyer of Olympus!

Hera: Do you have to keep reminding us?

Me: YES! Typhon almost destroyed Olympus, Typhon almost destroyed Olympus TWICE, Typhon-

Ares: *Incinarates me*

Me (As a pile of ash): Meep.

Zeus: Why are we doing this again?

Poseidon: I don't know. Er, what are we supposed to do again?

TRMW (The Real Mythological Writer): You two have to play a godly game of rock, paper, sissors. Best out of five wins and gets to fight the Storm Giant.

Zeus: You make it sound like a reward. Hey, what's a mortal doing up on Olympus?

TRMW: I am your maker, er well actually Rick is, but I made this fanfic. Anyway, I'm gonna let Myth oversee the match. *Revives Myth*

Me: Good, now let the match begin! Zeus, take the right side. Poseidon the left.

*Zeus walks into the blue ring*

Poseidon: Why does he get the right side? I'm older!

Zeus: I'm the King of the Gods!

Poseidon: Only cuz you drew the biggest straw!

Zeus: I was the one who beat Kronos and released you!

Poseidon: And where would you be without our help?

Me: ENOUGH! Stop before World War III breaks out!

*Grumble, grumble. Poseidon walks into the green ring.*

Me: Okay, we all know the rules to Olympic Rock, Paper, Sissors, right? Good, best out of five. BEGIN! *Flaps two flags and jumps away*

Zeus & Poseidon: ROCK, PAPER, SISSORS! *Slams their fists on their palms three times*

Poseidon: *Giant boulder appears above Zeus and drops on top of him. He blasts it with lightning*

Zeus: *Giant paper wraps around Poseidon and he falls flat on his face*

Me: *Holds up the green flag* Point for Zeus!

Poseidon: DAMN YOU! Next round! *Assistants rips the paper off*

Me: Round two!

Zeus: *Summons a giant, twenty feet long shear. It flies towards Poseidon and tries to cut him in half; he grabs the end of each blade and breaks it*

Poseidon: *Summons a second boulder that crushes his brother*

Zeus: *Muffled curses*

Me: *Shoots neutron blaster at the rock* Point Poseidon! *Raises green flag*

Zeus: GO TO TARTARUS!

Me: Final round!

Zeus: Good, I was waiting to use the Master Bolt!

Poseidon: Yeah? Well my Trident is polished and ready to run you through!

Me: Whoa, whoa. Hold up a sec. I thought the rule about using personal weapons was revoked!

Zeus: Well, I now invoke it!

Me: But that's not-

Zeus&Poseidon: SILENCE!

Me: *Burst into tears (NOT) gulps and nods head* Invoking rule thirteen...even though a minor god was nearly sent to Tartarus the last time that rule was used...

Ares: Oh this is gonna be good. Fry him dad! Throw the trident hard Unc!

Artemis: Who's side are you on?

Are: Neither, I just wanna see a good fight. NO MERCY!

Me: QUIET! Final round, invoking rule thirteen!

*Master bolt and Trident appears*

Me: Ready?

Zeus&Poseidon: ROCK, PAPER, SISSOR-LIGHTNING/TRIDENT!

Me: *Ducks behind a crowd*

Zeus: *Throws Master Bolt*

Poseidon: *Throws Trident*

*Master Bolt hits Poseidon so hard he's sent to the Atlantic Ocean*

*Trident rips through the King Of Gods rib cage and knocks him out of his ring*

Me: *Peers from hiding spot* Ouch...just watching that fight was painful. Where did Poseidon go?

Hermes: The Atlantic I beleive.

Apollo: Who won?

Me: Since both are hit...I guess the first person to get up and walk inside their ring wins.

Zeus: *Gurgling sounds as Ichor flows out*

Apollo: I think I should heal him...

Me: Against rules, sir. He's be fine.

*A hour or so later*

Poseidon: *Teleports into his ring* *Gasps, puff, gasps* Finally, *gasp, inhales* got strength, *more heavy breathing* to teleport...*coughing* ocean...heals...*Faints*

Me: I don't blame him for being tired...a direct attack from the Master Bolt point blank...Anyway, someone heal them. I think Zeus is fading...

Ares: Cool, I get to be the new king!

Hephaestus: Says who? You're not his only son!

Hera: BOTH OF YOU BEHAVE!

Both: Yes mom...

**A/N: Next chapter we'll see Poseidon fighting Typhon! And yeah, everyone who reveiwed the last chapter gets a mini-Typhon. Remember: do not feed him! If he grows than we're all doomed...Oh and you're wondering why I'm letting Poseidon win? Since there was a tie so I simply flipped a quarter three times. Eagle for Zeus and head for Poseidon. Poseidon won. This is just basically a glorified version of rock, paper, sissors with soem humor. Hope you liked it. Now here's the poll for the day: Who do you think will win in SINGLE combat? Poseidon or Typhon? No help allowed. **


	17. Somebody Gets PWNED

**A/N: First off I want to know why the review for the poll thing has shrunk so much. C'mon guys (and girls) it only takes a few moments to vote. And here's the chapter we've all been waiting for. The fight between Typhon and Poseidon! Ten bucks says Typhon squashes Poseidon. Most of you seem to agree with me in the last poll.**

Me: *Rubs hands together in anticipatation* This it guys!

Silents-in-the-Library: What's going on?

Me: That *points at the huge monitor* is gonna show the fight between Typhon and Poseidon!

Erin Hunters 4 Ever: Um, isn't he going to be pounded?

Me: Of course!

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: We are NOT going to watch and see my dad get beaten up! And who the heack are?

Me: Yes we are. Oh and she (I think it's a she) is another newbie who volunteered.

Riley Coyote: Did the fight begin yet? *Walks in leading a confused xXxWiseGirlXxX* Oh and I found her wandering around lost.

xXxWiseGirlXxX: I was not lost! I was just exploring!

Eleos: *Walks into the room* Did the show begin yet?

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: NOT A SHOW!

Eleos: What's with her?

Erin Hunters 4 Ever: Her dad is gonna fight Typhon.

Me: And lose. *Gets punched in the head by a angry daughter of Poseidon...*

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: Maybe we should keep our distance...

In the Closet Fanfic Reader: Yeah, she seems to be in a emotional state...OW!

Me: Ow, ow my head...Alright everybody chill and lets just see if Poseidon can pull it off...

cassie: Are you saying this just because you're afraid she'll hit you again?

Me: Yes. *Clicks the remote*

_Somewhere in New Jersey..._

Poseidon: *Gulps* I thought the mortal was joking when he said I had to fight Typhon alone.

Zeus: Don't be such a baby, I fought him alone, too.

Poseidon: That was about four thousand years ago. And you got pwned.

Zeus: Shut up! Don't worry once you lose we can jump in and help.

Hades: *Snickers* Lets see him pounded into the Earth first...

Poseidon: SHUT UP! I got this...*Trident flies into hand, flies to Typhon*

Hades: Ten drachmas says he loses in three minutes.

Zeus: Five minutes, deal.

Hera: *Facepalms*

Typhon: *Squints and sees a tiny dot flying around him* Who-are-you?

Poseidon: I am Poseidon, Lord of the Seas take this! *Shoots a blast of green energy*

Typhon: *Blast hits him in the head* Ow-that-stings-gods-shall-die...*Swats at Poseidon who dodges*

Poseidon: *Summons portal to Tartarus* Fall in, fall in...

TYphon: *Grabs Poseidon and throws him into the portal*

Poseidon: Holy Olympus! Damn you, you basta-*Portal closes*

Zeus: Fuck, he just sent Poseidon to Tartarus...

Hades: Should I go and get him out?

Zeus: YES, OF COURSE!

Hades: Fine, slow Typhon down while I get him.

Zeus: *Sighs* I should have gotten a better security system, maybe a watch dog like Cerberus. Or a giant or stack a second mountain on him...

Apollo: Um..dad? That thing is gonna reach Olympus in a couple of hours if we don't stop him...

Zeus: Right lets go...

**A/N: Not as dramatic as you guys would expect. The next chapter will be about the thirteen Olympians fight against Typhon. And we have a poll from Riley Coyote: If another god was added to the Olympic Council, who do you think it will be?**


	18. Huge Pwnage

**A/N: Majority of you guys vote for Hestia and I agree. Oh and sorry to cassie for calling you a guy! Anyway, in the last episode we saw Typhon swat the god of the seas out of the sky and into his own portal. Some of you were a bit annoyed while I found it quite hilarious. *Children of Poseidon blasts me with water* Before I get knocked out I want to say thank you to all the reviewers and they would not want to see me killed. Right? Oh and sorry to cassie again for burning Florida. And technically it wasn't me. It was a lunatic, a dragon, a haywire robot, and a couple of my minions. Yes, I just called you reviewers who ask to be part of the story minions. OW! Please, nnooooooooooooooo!**

Me: *Rubs head* Ow, ow, you didn't have to hit me so hard...

Silents-in-the-Library: *Snickers* Heh, admit it guys, it was funny to see him get him knockedo ut like that. It was EPIC!

Me: See? Someone agree's-OW! *Gets hit by a DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED*

In the Closet Fanfic Reader: Watch it, that's my dad you're talking about!

Me: Why do you hit me and not Silents-in-the-Library?

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: Because she didn't suck us into this crazy story!

In the Closet Fanfic Reader: Yeah, now can someone let meout?

Eleos: I got popcorn...why is In the Closet Fanfic Reader strapped down in a chair?

Me: Oh good, popcorn. Oh and he was determine to go to Tartarus and try to rescue his dad.

cassie: That's either brave or extremely stupid.

Me: Bit of both, actually more stupid if you want my personally opinon...

Riley Coyote: *Comes in with some soda's* Coke?

Me: Sure, anybody want tea or coffee instead?

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: HOW CAN YOU ACT SO CALMLY?

Me: Relax. The other gods will deal with Typhon and rescue Poseidon. We just have to sit back, relzx, enjoy the show-*Gets punched...again*

*Snickers*

Me: If you weren't a girl I would fight back...*falls unconcious and lifts his head sudenly* Oh and wake me up when the show begins. *Goes limp again*

Silents-in-the-Library: *Rubs arm where DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED punched* Hey wasn't there a few other people here?

Awesome PJOHarry: I was uploading the fight on Youtube.

DaughterOfPoseidon: *Promptly whacks him on the head*

Awesome PJOHarry: Myth told me to...*Another whack*

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: *Walks in with Erin (short for Erin Hunter 4 Ever) and two other people that look like other pychotic fanatic fanfic readers-OW*

Erin: Guess what? We found two more newbies!

Me: No need to get so excited...*Rubs head*

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: They got lost and almost got into the drakon's lair.

CrazyDyslexicNerd: YOU HAVE A DRAKON?

Me: Relax, it's harmless. As long as you keep it well fed...and guarded...and away from scary lights...and over fed...I think it likes demigod meat...

*Half the people take a step back since alot (if not all) of you guys are demigods*

Me: Oh, are you worried I would feed you guys to it?

*Lots of nods*

Me: Never thought about it before. Might be a good idea though...

*Long silence*

Me: Er, forget what I just said. I know one of the newbies is CrazyDyslexticNerd, who's the other one?

TheMuseNamedPancake: I'm TheMuseNamedPancake.

Me: I'm getting hungry now. I'll order some pizza so we can eat and watch the remaining Olympians fight.

DaughterOfPoseidonPWNED: Can't wait to see Zeus get swat out of the sky.

Silent-in-theLibrary: Exc-

Me: *Clears throat* Um, someone tell the new recruits about the little situation. *Picks up phone and dials the pizza dude next door*

In the Closet Fanfic Reader: *Struggles against chains and sigh*

CrazyDyslexticNerd and TheMuseNamedPancake: *Stares* Why is he...?

Eleos: *Explains about Typhon and the fight*

CrazyDyslexticNerd: Cool, do we get to fight? Or do we need some sort of training?

Me: *Hangs up the phone* Yeah everyone who volunteered will get to fight eventually, most of you guys already did.

cassie: It was fun to whack that knight-dude on the head and stp the dragon. Except THAT IT CAUSED MY STATE TO BURN!

Me: Only part of a city...and it was taken care of quickly...

The MuseNamedPancake: We don't get to fight Typhon?

Me: Of course not! Did you see what he did to Poseidon? *Shows a rerun of it*

CrazyDyslexticNerd: Ouch...

In the Closet Fanfic Reader: I WILL SAVE YOU FATHER! *Struggles more*

Me: *Video tapes it* Don't worry about him, he'll be fine...I think.

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: I think the show is starting...

_Somewhere in New Jersey (hope none of you guys live there...*snickers*)_

Zeus: *Throws Master Bolt* ATTACK!

Twin Archers: *Shoots arrows after arrows*

Hera: *Blasts it with divine energy and summons cows that fall from the sky*

Ares: *Throws big weapons at it*

Hesphaestus: *Blasts fire*

Aphrodite: *Shoots pink beams of energy and throws valentime cards*

Hermes: *Shoots lasers from George and Martha*

Wine Dude: *Throws old wine glasses, and grapes and blast purple energy*

Demeter: *Cereal flies at Typhon*

Athena: *Attacks as a giant owl and poops on the head*

Typhon: ! You attacks are useless against me! *Gets hit by lightning to the face and stumbles backwards. Vines and plants shoots up and clog his feet. Arrows, weapons and fire hits his chest. A gaint dove and peacock peck at the eyes.* Dawm you all to Tartarus! *Swats at the gods*

Hermes: *Bravely comes up close and stabs him in the ear; golden ichor flows out* Take that you overgrown-

Typhon: *Bites and swallows the Messenger god* Mmmm...not bad, not bad but a little stringy. *Laughs evily* Who's next?

*Silence*

Zeus: *Throws Master Bolt* It hits Typhon on the torso and he winces* STRIKE HARD!

Ares: *Rushes forward and stabs Typhon in the nose. As he flies back, Typhon brings his two hands together and smashes the war god between them. Ares plummets to the Earth.*

Typhon: *Swings a fist at Hera/Peacock that knocked her out of the skies*

Apollo: Hahaha...ahhh that's just too funny.

Typhon: *Knocks Apollo out of his chariot and throws him to Artemis*

Apollo: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Crashes against Artemis' chariot and both of them plummet down*

Wine Dude: Father, may I go back to camp now?

Zeus: No. *Throws a lightning bolt*

Dionysus But I don't want to die!

Zeus: You can't die anyway. Besides we have Demeter with us this time and your Uncles will be here eventually. *Throws another lightning bolt*

Dionysus: But- *Typhon lifts a small mountain and hurls it*

Zeus: *Teleports*

Wine Dude: *Mountain hits him in the face and he gets buried under it*

Aphrodite: Ouch...*Typhon's fist smashes her*

Demeter: *Gulps* Zeus, perhaps we should regroup...

Typhon: *Grabs Demeter and uses her as a mallet to knock the other gods out of the sky. All are defeated except Zeus*

Zeus: What the fuck? We only ten of us last time and this time we have eleven! And how did you beat us so quickly?

Typhon: Hey, ask the author. I think it's cuz you guys are still weak from the last war.

Zeus: Heh, go figure.

Typhon: Hmph. *Swats at Zeus*

Zeus: *Throws lightning bolts at rapid fire mode*

Typhon: Ow, ow,ow, OWWWW! *Stumbles backward and trips and lands ontop of a skyscraper.* Ow the top is sharp!

Zeus: Prepare to return to Tartarus! *Throws Master Bolt*

Typhon: *Ducks*

Poseidon and Hades: *Teleports in from behind Typhon* Did we miss anything? *Both of them gets hit by the master Bolt*

Zeus: Ouch, they're gonna be pissed...

Typhon: *Grabs the King of the Gods and slams him against buildings*

Zeus: Ow, ow...

Typhon: *Throws him to the Earth and steps ontop of him*

*Loud crunching sound*

Hades and Poseidon: *Gets up weakly* Okay, who the hell threw the Master Bolt at us?

Typhon: *Looms over them*

Both: Ah crap.

Typhon: *Throws Zeus at them and than swats all three of them* Hmph. *Continues on the path to New York*

Me: *Turns off T.V.* Well looks like Doomsday is here.

Silents-in-The-Library: All thirteen Olympians just-just-just-

Me: Got pwned.

*Lots of glares*

Me: Well it's true.

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: What are we going to do?

Me: Hmmm...there is only one thing left for us to do...

Eleos: Which is?

Me: We have to fight Typhon ourselves!

In the Closet Fanfic Reader: How the helll are we gonna do that?

Me: I've got the biggest personal armory, library of books & and magic spells, automaton army, and zoo of flesh eating creatures in the world. How are we _not_ going to defeat him?

Eleos: Zoo of-

Me: Ignore that last part...

TheMuseNamedPancake: If you have a army of automaton, why do you need us?

Me: Automatons are unpredictable.

CrazyDylexticNerd: Are you saying-

Me: And you guys are easier to replace than my automatons.

*Silence...*

Me: What? It's true, anyway let's suit up. I've got soemthing I need to test...

**A/N: I hope this was a satisfying chappie to you guys...And here's the next poll given by, *checks reviews* TheMuseNamedPancakes! Anyway, here it is: If danger was coming to Olympus and you're the only person that knows, and there's a party at Olympus, who will you tell? Hermes is drunk and Zeus refuse to speak to you. Oh if you want to fight Typhon, you'll have to tell me in your review.**


	19. Typhon Reaches NYC

**A/N: *Sighs* This is the second or third time I've been lazy for a extended period of time. Apologizes and thanks to Silents who nagged me into writing…again. Joking of course, thanks for the reminder, Silents. Oh and yes, almost forgot two things. Since this story/poll was based of polls and votes I'll do that first. There was a pretty decent variety in the last poll. A point for Hades, Poseidon, Apollo, Hestia and even Hera! There would have been more but some of you guys were "in between." I only accept a single answer unless the question deems it necessary. Or unless I feel like…joking of course…Anyway, Athena won pretty easily with four points. Second thing, a few of you new reviewers offered some, ah, "exotic" animals for some reason. Thanks to **_**cat attack**_** and **_**don't know me **_**for offering me dragons and a hellhound, respectively. The offer is tempting but primary zoo is getting crowded and the smaller one was breached and destroyed. So…yeah, I got no place to keep them and I really don't feel safe with dragons and a maybe tamed hellhound in my backyard. Plus it would make my parents suspicious. Thanks for the offer though.**

Me: All right, are we all armed?

Awesome PJOHarry: Yup, armed to the teeth.

Riley Coyote: Um, Myth why is there a random dude holding a giant laser canon?

Me: He's new, I think his name is The Demititan Healer.

CrazyDyslexucNerd: Good, now me and TheMuseNamedPanacake won't be the newest!

Me: You still are until you complete more missions.

CrazyDyslexicNerd: *Sighs* Do you always crush people's dreams like that?

Me: Yes. Now let's go to the Media Room.

_In Media Room_

Me: Hmm…he's only a hour or so from NYC already. Damn. Hopefully, the battle won't reach Queens.

Awesome PJOHarry: You live in Queens?

Me: Yup, it would suck if I my house gets destroyed.

Riley Coyote: Dude, you've got a ninety story sky scraper and you're worried about a regular building?

Me: My mom and dad would kill if they learn that I'm involved in any of this. And there's a teleporter under the house so if it gets destroyed they'll catch on.

*Face palms*

Me: C'mon, to the escalator.

Riley Coyote: Why not the elevator?

Me: I don't trust elevators. What if the power went down? We would be stuck in it until the power goes back up.

The Demititan Healer: The fire apartment could just get us out if that happens.

Me: I don't like letting the fire apartment, the police, the FBI, or any other group that works for the government in. Oh and guys, meet this new guy. He's gonna help us. Where's the other one?

XEminemXRocksX3 'imX: Here.

CrazyDyslexticNerd: Hi, anyway, I thought you didn't let most mortals in.

Me: Exactly. Oh and I'm just going to call XEminemXRocksX3 'imX, Eminem, cuz that's the hardest name to type yet. Hope you won't mind too much.

Eminem: No problem.

In the Closet Fanfic Reader: So who keeps this place running? This building is huge and yet I have seen only about a two dozen people here.

Me: You know the book called "Howl's Moving Castle?"

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: Don't think I read it. Did you?

Me: Nah, but I read some of the sequels. Two to be exact and the most recent was called "House of Many Ways." They're not my favorite books but they're okay. I liked some of the idea's of the book and decided to copy some things from it. Consciously and sub-consciously.

Silents: Okay, so…what the heck is that suppose to mean?

Me: There's a moving castle owned by the Wizard Howl, duh, it's in the name.

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: So what, did you build yourself a moving castle now? *Sarcastic*

Me: Not exactly, a flying castle to be more exact, but yeah. It never sticks in the same place for long though, I think it's somewhere in Egypt.

*Silence*

Me: *Taps foot while waiting on the escalator*

CrazyDyslexticNerd: Er, this still doesn't answer the question on who keeps this place running and clean and stuff.

Me: While there's a few janitors and I have a few engineers and scientists doing stuff in the twentieth to thirtieth floor and on the fortieth to the forty-fifth floor. Oh here's our stop. *Walks to a titanium door. Takes out a key and unlocks it. Another door is behind it. Put's hand on a scanner so it scans my DNA.*

Security System: Please enter password.

Me: ABC, 1, 2, 3. Open.

Silents: That's the password?

Me: Yup.

*Steel door opens again to reveal an oak wood door*

In the Closet Fabfic Reader: First of all, why the hell are there so many doors? Second, that one is just wood!

Me: Enchanted wood that is stronger than steel.

Security System: Please enter password.

Me: Open sesame.

*Door swings open to reveal another wooden door*

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: You got to be kidding me.

Security System: Please enter password.

Me: Password.

*Door opens*

PJO Harry: It's a miracle that this place hasn't been robbed yet.

Me: Eh, whatever man. Here's our combat suits.

CrazyDyslexticNerd: All I see is an empty room.

Me: *Clicks a remote and wall slides apart to reveal a secret room with a teleportation pad* The armors aren't in here, they're too big. They're stored on a space station. Only way to get past the security with out fighting is using the teleporter.

*In a space station above Earth*

Eminem: Why are these suits so important?

Me: Oh, they're programmed so that they have samples of the powers from the thirteen Olympians. And there's only one that's operational. The others are still being charged. Won't matter for us anyway. We need between seven to ten people in each machine to make it work.

In the Closet Fanfic Reader: I'm surprised that you haven't launched an global attack to try and become a dictator or something…

Me: Too much work, and the war would destroy the Earth. What's the point of being a ruler if there's nothing to rule? And like I said, it's too much work. Now hurry up, Typhon has just finished destroying a bridge or two and is now crossing one of the rivers to Manhattan. *Clicks a button and a wall moves to reveal a set of sixty story tall, humanoid armors* Now let's get in that one, before Olympus is destroyed. Oh and anyone want to name it?

_On the shores of Manhattan_

Zeus: *Throws lightning bolt weakly* Damn, when this thing get so strong? *Dodges a swipe from Typhon*

Hera: I _told_ you should have spent more time and money on security. But noooo, you just had to fall in love with that mortal and have _children_ and foget all about your duties-

Zeus: Now, now honey.

Hades: Duck!

Ares: Where? *Looks around confused and gets clobbered by Typhon, again*

Athena: Idiot, now there's only five of us. Hey, where did, Uncle Poseidon go?

Hades: He was stepped on when he tried to use his Trident to trip Typhon.

Hera: And of course, you had _two_ of those vermin-

Zeus: Hera…

Hera: Oh wait, I forgot, you had _more_ children now that the pack is over. Wasn't one of those fanfic people a child of yours? Hmm? Hmm?

Hades: Heh, as much as I enjoy you chewing out brother out Hera, we have other things to deal with. Wait no, actually, go on and continue yelling. It's funny…

Zeus: Hades!

Typhon: *Lifts a bridge and throws it like a spear and it hits Hades smack in the face. He goes down*

Athena: Now there's only three of us…

Hera: This is ridiculous! His strength most have at least tripled! What could have happened? *Typhon throws a boat at here*

Zeus: Great, all the others are wounded. At least you must be tired too, right?

Typhon: *Roars and lift a sky scraper and uses like a club against Zeus*

Zeus: *Throws master bolt and gets hit by the building*

Typhon: *Gets blasted in the face but barely stumbles. Continues to walk to the Empire State Building*

_Shadow Covers The City Suddenly And A Large Shape Appears…_

Screaming & Panicking Mortal Fool: It's a bird!

Another SPMF: It's a plane!

A Guy Who Has Good Eyesight: Dude, it's a giant robot!

Typhon: *Roars and rips up two houses and hurls them*

? (Unknown robot aka us): *Lightning bolts comes out from hands and vaporizes the buildings* WE-ARE-HERE-TO-DESTROY-YOU-TYPHON-PREAPARE-FOR-PAWNAGE…

Me (Inside robot): Okay, who's doing the voice thing?

**A/N: And cut! Sorry, I would write more but it'll take too much for a chapter. I should have it finished by tomorrow night, though, cuz I have a half-day tomorrow. If I didn't mention you here, than that's probably because you didn't directly state that you wish to fight Typhon. Oh and there's gonna be two polls this time. The first one will be, um, need to check reviews…Ah here it is, from Riley Coyote: If Olympus would move anywhere else in the world where would it move? Interesting question, curious, very curious to see the answer. And of course, the second poll is…I need a name for our robot thing so I'm letting you guys decide. The choices are: OP, OW, OA, OR, HO, or KO. Each letter stands for something and there's a 'of' between the 'H' and 'O' of HO. What do the letters mean? You have to guess! Makes things a lot more interesting. **


	20. NYC Gets Blown To Bits

**A/N: Well, there wasn't much reviews for the last chapter, hopefully this chapter will be different. The first poll is voted goes to England, the second is HO. Unfortunately, I forgot what the letters for it was supposed to mean. Since most of you want/assume it is 'Hero of Olympus' than I'll make that the name. For the ones who are not in this fight, you'll be added later or in the next one. Oh and the armored-robot is red, grey, and black.**

Typhon: *Looks up at the sky and gets blasted by a red bolt of lightning from the air…loud explosion*

HO (we're inside it…and we speak in a multi and robotic voice): Typhon-prepare-for-defeat.

Typhon: *Roars in rage and picks up a barge boat and hurls it at us*

HO: *Holds out hand that shoots out lightning, boat is destroyed* We-have-the-power-of-all-thirteen-Olympians-you-cannot-hope-to-defeat-us.

Typhon: *Rips a sky scraper us and swings it like a club*

HO: *Summons a wall of water to turn into a sword and uses it to cut the 'club' in half* Initiating-code-Hades …*Armored skeletons burst from the ground and throws chains at Typhon's feet and try to drag him into the Underworld*

Typhon: RRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRR! *Throws a punch that catches us in the chest and sends us flying across the state…CRASH*

_Inside the HO_

Eminem: Um…Typhon just crushed us with a punch…

Me: No, he temporarily took us out of commission.

Silents: How is THAT better?

Me: We can heal. AnnaDaughterOfHermes, initiate Code Hestia.

In the Closet Fanfic Reader: I thought we only had the powers of the Thirteen Olympic Gods.

Me: Yes, _generally_ we use only the Thirteen's powers but Code Hestia is a back-up healing system…brought to us by the Goddess of the Hearth herself.

Awesome PJOHarry: So far we used Zeus' lightning and flying powers and Hestia's…

Riley Coyote: We summoned an army of the dead with Code Hades.

The Demititan Healer: So what else can we do?

Me: Um…let me see…Ah, right. We can create 6.0 and smaller earthquakes, control water, create fissures, solidify the shadows, shadow travel, shoot fire, we have excellent trajectory and speed (thanks to Artemis), Hera's magic is one of the main power source that keeps this machine intact, Demeter will let us control agricultural crops, we can shoot concentrated beams of sunlight/moonlight, we have a secondary power source that uses sun/moon light, Ares gave this thing skill in weaponry, Athena gave it a computer brain equal to a thousand supercomputers, Dionysus let's us control grapevines, we can drive mortal minds mad, Aphrodite gives us the ability to do minor love spells on the enemy to confuse them, we can camouflage ourselves, we command the winds and even the weather.

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: Great, Code Hestia is activated.

Me: Good, we just have to wait a few minutes.

Awesome PJOHarry: I don't get it, if the gods working together can't defeat Typhon and if this thing is just basically a weaker version of the god's powers' how do _we_ beat him?

Me: Well we're not going to fight him alone.

The Demititan Healer: I don't see any back-up…

Me: They'll arrive, and the gods will, hopefully, have heal by then.

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: Systems are back to eighty-three percent. Do we wait or attack?

Me: Attack, now.

HO: *Levitates up and flies back to Manhattan*

Typhon: *Towers above the Empire State Building*

HO: *Blasts fire from hands*

Typhon: *Glances at us swats us aside with a hand*

HO: *Crashes and a few sky scrapers topple, domino style*

Awesome PJOHarry: Great, now what?

Me: Man he's tougher than I thought. I expected the fight with the gods to wear him down.

Eminem: So…what now?

Me: Panic?

*Glares*

Me: Joking, joking…Don't worry, always have a plan B.

In the Closet Fanfic Reader: Your _last_ plan B was to throw somebody to the sharks…although it _was_ funny…

Me: Oh, yeah…who was that anyway? I forgot.

Awesome PJOHarry: That was ME!

Me: Right…you're still angry?

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: Um, guys? We got a situation.

Riley Coyote: Typhon is trying to tear down the Empire State Building.

Me: That's terrible!

Silents: Why? Other then the fact hundreds of people will die.

Me: Correction, most people are cowering in their homes since Typhon is the biggest storm they've ever seen. But that's not what I'm worried about. The Empire is one of the gods main anchor to the U.S. Once destroyed the gods will slowly drift off to somewhere else. Unfortunately, if Typhon strikes while they 'immigrate' then the outcome will be…bad.

The Demititan Healer: Please give us some good news.

Me: There are magic barriers that will hold for a few minutes.

In the Closet Fanfic Reader: But not forever.

Me: Right, so it's time to initiate plan B!

Eminem: Which is?

Me: *Re-activates the machine* Look out the window.

*Outside*

Typhon: *Smashes at the invisible barriers that protect the building and Olympus.

?: *Blast of lightning hits Typhon in the back*

Typhon: *Turns to see another giant armored robot like ours*

Me: A few of the late comers are in that one. Say high to Eleos, Erin, and xXxWiseGirlXxX.

In the Closet Fanfic Reader: They're controlling the machine? I thought that you needed-

Me: Yeah, that's a newer version. It just got finished in time. Relatively the same powers though.

Eminem: You think with two of us that we will be able to beat him to a pulp?

Me: Nah, we won't stand a chance.

*Silence*

Me: What? Don't worry-

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: You say that a lot lately…

Me: We just have to hold him till the gods heal. And if that doesn't work, I still have plan C.

Riley Coyote: Which is?

Me: Sending a huge, high charged, focus, cosmetic energy blast from a cloaked satellite in space.

Eminem: I don't get it, why didn't you do it earlier?

Me: The explosion will consume about a thirty-mile radius. In addition, the after effects will be minor earthquakes and some huge flooding. I would have done it earlier when he was in a area farther from a populated area like this but the laser beam wasn't charged yet.

The Demititan Healer: Dude, that blast will destroy NYC!

Me: Yeah, but I've putted a spell to teleport the inhabitants. Even animals, but everything else will be destroyed.

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: But Olympus and the city will be blown up with Typhon!

Me: If Typhon destroys Olympus and the Empire, do you know what will happen? He'll either absorb all the energy released and gain the powers of the Olympians. If he doesn't absorb the raw power then it'll consume and destroy everything within 900 mile.

Awesome PJOHarry: …So no pressure right?

Me: Yup, just the fate of the world at our hands. No pressure at all.

_Silence_

Me: Activate Code Hestia and Code Apollo.

Computer Voice: Code Hestia and Code Apollo activated.

Riley Coyote: What does Code Apollo do exactly?

Me: It heals the machine, obviously.

_Few Minutes Later…_

Typhon: *Slams our machines against each other repeatedly and then throws us into the Hudson River*

Me: *Sighs and click teleportation button* That'll teleport everyone out in a fifty mile radius. Now time to obliterate New York…first we have to get out of here.

A/N: Apologizes for the very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, unacceptably long wait. Again. And sorry to New Yorkers…


	21. Typhon: Finally Down

**A/N: Schools out! Middle school is over…kinda sad. Weird thing, I never really cared about it ending much until it did. Oh well, nothing is forever and now I'll either update more…or less! Cuz summer is the time my family usually go for a month long vaction…or two. But unfortunately that is unlikely since my dad is thinking of sending me to summer school. I haven't left the U.S. in over two years! In other words, I haven't visited my maternal relatives in two years. And don't talk much with my paternal relatives…But enough of my personal life, I wouldn't want to bore you for too long. If you're looking for some action though, there won't be much. This is a relatively short chapter.**

EIR: *Crowds around the T.V. screen*

News Reporter (on TV): It has been a full day since New York City has been blasted by an secret satellite from space. Behind me, you can clearly see that nothing had survived. Some of the authorities believe that a secret underground network has hacked into the satellite and reprogrammed it. We are now going to Bob, who will be interviewing one of the people who programmed, designed, and sent the weapon of mass destruction.

Bob (on TV): Thank you and here we have an anonymous worker. Sir, can you please tell us all you can?

Unknown: Well, the satellite was never meant to be a weapon. It was for recon that we sent out nearly two years ago. However, just last year it disappeared off the face of the Earth…or in this case the Milky Way.

Bob: And do you have any idea who could've have done this?

Unknown: I am sorry to say that despite the FBI, Scotland Yard, and several other national investigations and legal enforcer's best attempt that the thief has remained unknown.

Bob: What could've have made the person want to steal that particular machine? Was there anything of special value there?

Unknown: Well, now that you mention it, a prototype engine was its main power source.

Bob: And what so special about this engine?

Unknown: Well, I can't give you the details but I can tell you that it was capable of efficient energy production.

Bob: But isn't energy impossible to create?

Unknown: Yes, but the engine doesn't create energy, it turns many different forms of unusable matter and energy into usable energy. It spins that energy on a special circuit that was supposed to last for thirty years.

Bob: And you are certain that that was the satellite that fired the attack on NYC?

Unknown: Positive, it is the only satellite that is missing and not under legal control.

Myth: *Blasts the TV with laser gun*

Erin: What was that for?

Myth: I needed to destroy something.

In the Closet Fanfic Reader: WHY?

Myth: I'm depressed that NYC is now just air vapor.

Eminem: You do realize that you're the one that gave the order to vaporize it right?

Myth: Why do you think I'm depressed?

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: At least Typhon is defeated.

Myth: Yup, the blast was strong enough to knock him out. He won't be waking until another, oh, twenty or so years. Longer once the gods throw him back to his prison. As soon as Poseidon gets back from the Underworld…and when Zeus gets out of Canada…and when Hades get out of Six Flags…and when-

Silents: We get it…

CrazyDyslexticNerd: I still can't believe we dislocated thousands of people from their homes…

Myth: Not thousands…hundreds of thousands. Possibly millions since the area around NYC is being evacuated.

Riley Coyote: Not helping dude…and wait…was that guy on TV talking about you?

Myth: No, they were talking about the satellite that blew up NYC.

Eleos: But YOU were the one who took control of it weren't you?

Myth: I am hurt that you would think of accusing me of such crimes…

*Silence and stares*

Myth: Alright I did it! Just stop the creepy looks!

Awesome PJOHarry: WHY?

Myth: Because I knew I would need it one day. And besides that satellite overcharged and was about to blow. And I was stranded in the void of space and I needed a place to stay for awhile and refuel my oxygen tank…

**A/N: Not much here, but it's because it's just the build-up for the next chapter or two. It'll be explain in the next few sentences. As you know, I forgot to put a poll on the last chapter. As punishment I smacked myself…in the cyber world. And as redemption I decided to put three polls. And I'll update by Thursday or I've have my little sister punch (and kick) me a lot. Trust me, she'll enjoy it. No, not NOW! I said NOT now! Ow…any the first poll is: Who do you fear more: Kronos who is manipulative and cunning as well as the Titan King or Typhon who is a being of sheer power. Second: Do you think a fatal flaw is stereotypical like some things about demigods or do you think it's more personal? Take Percy for example, his flaw is personal loyalty but do you think ALL children of Poseidon suffer from that? Third: I plan for the next chapter to be a flash back of my stay at the satellite base that formerly belong to the UN. Sounds bad or should I go on with it? There might be an interesting twist…or not. Oh and I decided to add a fourth poll: What do you think is the Aphrodite Cabin's stereotypical fatal flaw? Vanity or lack of self-control? Something else? Oh and here's a challenge: Is the bald eagle the symbol of Zeus? I don't know the answer yet but I'll look it up!**


	22. Flashbacks, Polls, And More

**A/N: Well for the challenge, the answer is no, just like I suspected. See, the bald eagle is native to North America. Greece is not part of the 'Americas'. Which just reminded me…this continent (and it's southern counter-part) is named after a person who wasn't of its origin. Anyway, back to the polls. 1. Kronos won by one point. 2. More of you believe that fatal flaws are personal. 3. Tied.**

Myth: It was a many months ago when I was trying to collect moon rocks but my ship malfunctioned. Nearby was a large satellite so I managed to get inside it. And that is when the story begins…

_Flash back…_

_Myth: Hmmm…I don't remember seeing this thing here before. Must have been recently launched. Well, I better find a way back to Earth…and I better stop talking to myself…*Begins to wander through the halls*_

_Myth: *Opens door to see a small room with a lunch table and a few bunks* Oh great, there's a crew here. *Checks E&B-detector* That's weird, it shows no other sign of biological life except me. *Looks up from it to see the far wall was tinged with red and had several deep claw marks* Oh this just keeps getting better and better…*Re-checks the detector*_

_Detector: Unknown energy signals coming from East, 0.1 mile away. Unknown energy signal moving, 0.05 miles away._

_Myth: *Ducks behind a bunk and readies a laser gun*_

_Hellhound: *Burst through the metallic doors and begin to sniff the air furiously*_

_Myth: (In head) I'm trapped in a abandon satellite station with a very large hellhound and no visible way to escape. At least it can't get much worse._

_Hellhound 2: *Runs up behind the first one and accidently dents the titanium wall with it's wagging tail*_

_Detector: Second unknown signal detected._

_Both Hellhounds: *Swivels their heads to me*_

_Myth: I stand corrected._

_Detector: Indeed._

_Myth: Since when did I program you with AI?_

_Hellhound: AAAWOOOO! *Lunges to me*_

_Myth: *Blasts it's muzzle with laser ray* Okay, AI, any ideas?_

_Detector: How about run?_

_Hellhound Two: *Jumps at me*_

_Myth: *Shoots again* Seriously? Robotic intelligence and that's the best you can come up with?_

_Detector: Don't blame the tool, blame the person who made it._

_Myth: If I ever make it out of here alive I'm going to-_

_Both Hellhounds: *Roars and chases after me*_

_Detector: Run._

_Myth: *Runs*_

_Detector: My plan doesn't seem so bad now, eh?_

_Myth: *Mutters rude things about useless scrap metal*_

_Hellhound: *Breathes a fireball at me*_

_Detector: Duck._

_Myth: *Back of suit catches on fire momentarily* Damn it. Wait…hellhounds don't breathe flames!_

_Detector: Perhaps you should brush up on your Monsterlogy? My database shows that there's a new book called Monster Muatations 101._

_Myth: SHUT UP! *Has arm burned by fire*_

_Detector: Touché._

_Myth: If I make out of here alive, I'm gonna smash you and use your spare parts to make a toaster…_

_Detector: What kind?_

_Myth: *Ducks as more fireballs explode* Zeus damn it! *Whirls around and shoots repeatedly and continues to run*_

_Detector: Sounds like you could require some assistance._

_Myth: Hack into the satellite and give me the blue prints of this place. *Ducks and return fire*_

_Detector: Can you say please?_

_Myth: *Slams the detector against the wall as he ran* Just do it or you'll be scrap metal!_

_Detector: *Mutters something lowly biological beings*_

_Myth: *Dashes through a door and moves random pieces of metal to blockade it* That'll hold them for a few minutes at best._

_Detector: Done. Go straight, second door to the right. Then run for thirty yards and take a left, continue and take another left at the end of the hall. Go straight and then take a right. That'll take you to the main control room._

_Hellhounds: *Shadow travels through the door*_

_Myth: *Shoots at them to no avail*_

_Detector: I suggest you run._

_Myth: No, I'll just let myself be eaten by the bloodthirsty dogs._

_Detector: Why would you do that?_

_Myth: *Runs* It's called sarcasm!_

_Detector: Ah, I see. You haven't programmed me with that._

_Myth: I don't even remember giving you AI!_

_Hellhound: *Jumps straight at me* _

_Myth: *Ducks*_

_Hellhound: *Misses and the momentum sends him crashing out of the window and it whimpers as it floats in the void of space*_

_Myth: Well that was a pleasant surprise. *Continues to run for the control room as the second hellhound follows*_

_Detector: Almost there, by the way, your shoelaces are untied._

_Myth: What? *Glances down and trips, although his shoelaces were NOT untied* What the Styx was that for?_

_Detector: I took some of the stereotypical qualities of a child of Hermes._

_Myth: But you still can't understand sarcasm?_

_Detector: Nope, and run._

_Myth: *Dodges the huge paw of the hellhound by an inch* Definitely turning you into a toaster. *Ducks into the control room and slams the door shut* Let's see…*Uses some of the wires to fully charge the laser gun* That should be strong enough to kill the hellhound…_

_Detector: Speaking of which…_

_Hellhound: *Rams through the steel doorway only to be blasted by highly charged particle*_

_Myth: Now let's see if I can fix the main engine and drive this thing down to Earth…hey where's the power source?_

_Detector: Other side of the base._

_Myth: *Groans and pounds uselessly on the detector*_

Myth: And that's basically my first stay on the satellite base.

Silents: What happened to the talking detector?

Myth: It's a talking toaster now.

**A/N: Up for a challenge? I hope so, because a certain someone has sent a squad of a dozen robotic ninjas to each state in the Union. Except for Alaska and Hawaii. Anyone interested in tracking them down and then destroying them is welcomed to volunteer. We have 576 robot-ninjas to neutralize. Remember to state it directly in your review/PM or you'll be left out. There will probably be one or two chapters on it. Poll time! There'll be two polls: 1. Favorite Primeval God/Goddess other then Chaos. 2. Favorite character? There better be a lot of review on the second poll! Until probably Tuesday. Wait…is today Saturday or Sunday? Moreover, why at the age of 14 can I not spell Saturday correctly?**

**P.S. Almost forgot, the 200th reviewer will get a model of NYC and a young pet hellpuppy.**


	23. Ninjas and Realms

**A/N: First poll is tied between Nyx, Uranus, the Ourea, and Anake. Second poll goes to Thalia and Annabeth.**

kaabii: You turned him it into a toaster?

Myth: No, I turned it into a _talking_ toaster. And speaking of machines…*Glances at watch* They're a few hundred wild robot ninjas in the States. *Suddenly appears in a military camouflage with a map of the U.S.* I'll take NY, that leaves 47 more state to cover.

Erin: Wait…where did the ninjas come from?

Myth: Not important…kaabii, you take New Jersey. Erin, there's a team of machines to be slaughtered in Pennsylvania. Silents, deal with the ones in Rhode Island, AnnaDaughterofHermes, Maine. bestgyrl, Vermont.

Silents: What about the other 42 states?

Myth: We'll get more back-up, and once you're done in your state, move on to the next nearest. Shouldn't take more than a week or two.

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: Anything we should know about these things before we try to fight them?

Silents: Yeah…last time you sent ne to capture a lizard in Mississippi…without telling me that lizard was 800 year old drakon!

Myth: Hey, I got you out of the stomach, didn't I? The acid only slightly penetrated your suit…

Silents: Enough that I had a severe rash for three days!

Myth: You lived…and anyway, the robots are immune to Celestial Bronze and Stygian Iron and most mortal metals.

bestgyrl: Then how do we kill them?

Myth: Have you ever wondered what would happen if you combine Celestial Bronze with Stygian Iron?

kaabii: What did you do?

Myth: The fusion between the two magical chemicals created an alloy- Stygian Steel. The magical equivalent of mortal steel.

Erin: So where do we get it?

Myth: There's a supply of weapons made of Stygian Steel in the lobby. Help yourselves and don't get killed.

_A Few Hours Later On a Skyscraper in NJ_

kaabii: Now if I were an evil robotic ninja where would I be?

Ninjas: *Silently appears behind her*

kaabii: *Spins around and pulls out two revolvers and fires*

Ninja 1: *Takes a hit in the chest*

Ninja 2: *Three Stygian Steel bullets pierced the skull*

Ninja 3: *Every part of its body is in flames*

Ninja 4: *Its head gets blast off*

kaabii: Only eight more to go. *Revolvers magically reload and she fires another round*

Ninja 12: *Comes and attacks behind her*

Fluffy (the hellpuppy she won): *Jumps up from nowhere and bites his robotic finger*

_Elsewhere in Rhode Island_

Silents: *Stabs a ninja with a Stygian Steel long sword* Seven down, five more to go.

Ninjas 1-5: *Looks at each other then at their destroyed allies* Ninja vanish! *Throws a smoke bomb and they disappear*

Silents: Ah great, I already spent the last two hours chasing them! *Uses a Darkness Helm to shadow travel after them*

_In PA_

Erin: *Throws a ninja off the rooftop and hurls a Stygian Iron spear after it*

Ninja: *Swings a katana at her*

Erin: *Matrix dodge and then stabs it with a lightning bolt* Only six more to go.

Ninja 1 and 2: *Charges with nunchaku*

Erin: *Throws the lightning bolt at their feet causing a huge explosion*

_While in Maine…_

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: I still can't believe I haven't found a single robot yet…

Ninjas 1-6: *Peers from the treetops of the small woods*

Ninja 1: *Aims a crossbow and fires*

AnnaDaughterofHermes: *Dissolves into a puddle of water which reforms after the arrow misses* Hah! *A light blue trident appears in here hand*

Ninja 1 & 2: *Jumps down and charge bare handed*

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: *Water geyser explodes and swallows both ninjas* This is too easy…*Throws the trident which impales into ninja 3*

Ninja 4: *Whistles to summon reinforcements and is blasted in the face by a barrage of bullets*

_And in Vermont…_

bestgyrl: *Hacks a ninja head off with one scimitar and slices another one with a second scimitar*

Ninja 1-7: *Raises katana and charges*

bestgyrl: Not exactly a fair fight…time to even the odds…*Summons a lightning bolt that strikes her scimitars and rebound off them and hits five of the ninjas in the chest*

Ninja 1 & 2: …*Runs*

bestgyrl: *Jumps and throws both sword impaling them in the back*

_While in North Carolina_

CrazyDyslexticNerd: *Sighs and peers through the binoculars* Still no sign of the robot ninjas Myth mentioned…*Suddenly jumps out of the way as a hundred shuriken hit the spot where she was standing*

Ninja 1-12: *Throws a second barrage*

CrazyyslexticNerd: *Clicks a button on a watch and a shield appeared* Yay, they're here! *Charges into the mob and minutes later the screen is filled with robotic limbs*

**A/N: I hoped you guys enjoyed those little fight scenes. And yes, she named the little demon dog, 'Fluffy'. And before we do our polls, here's a little riddle: Does every country have a July 4****th****? Answer correctly and you'll get a- wait no, you get nothing. Now to the polls! First off…which of these three realms would you want to rule the most: the sky, the sea or the Underworld? Second: Please come up with you own questions. I just need a few.**


	24. Oops

**A/N: Yep, they would have a day equivalent to the 4****th**** of July, it might be called something else and it might not be celebrated but still. Now let's check the reviews to see the answer to the poll. Skies- two points, Underworld- one point, Seas- four points!**

_**Zeus appear behind me**_

**Me: I'm glad I'm not one of the reviewers who didn't vote for the other realms. I could be wrong but the other brothers would be pissed. *Chuckles and takes a sip from a Coke***

**Zeus: *Clears his throat from behind me***

**Me: *Sighs* The Lord of the Sky is behind me isn't he?**

***Screen goes blank***

_Somewhere over Boston in a floating castle…_

Myth: *Unrolls a map of the U.S.* Okay, so far we've cleared most of the Eastern states except Florida. And Texas.

Silents: Who went to Texas and why did you send him or her there?

Myth: I sent The Demititan Healer there to get rid of a group of ninjas that went to blow up an oil refinery or something. He had to hunt the ones that escaped the explosion…in the desert for seven hours.

The Demititan Healer: You sent me there on purpose to make me suffer didn't you?

Myth: Since lying would be bad…yeah I did.

The Demititan Healer: There was some freakin giant scorpion the tried to eat me!

Myth: That was a bonus. Hey, that's what you get when you send evil ninjas across the U.S.

In the Closet Fanfic Reader: I didn't think you cared so much.

Myth: I didn't until one of them stole my lunch.

*Sounds of facepalms*

kaabii: Of course…

The Demititan Healer: So I got sunburned and poisoned just because you lost your lunch?

Myth: Correction, you got sunburned cause you entered a desert without sunscreen and you were poisoned because you were careless enough to get hit by giant scorpion venom.

The Demititan Healer: Do you know how hard it is to keep myself from tearing your head off?

Myth: I rig this thing with 256 traps and voice commands, you probably be eaten by my pet dragon flying outside. *Waves*

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: Anyway, what's next? And why would you help us destroy them if you created them?

The Demititan Healer: I lost control of the head ninja and it tried to kill me.

kaabii: Typical…

Eminem: So what state should we go to now?

Myth: Don't care, choose any state and report back in few hours once you're done destroying robot ninjas.

The Demititan Healer: Shouldn't I tell them about the easier tactic to kill them?

Myth: Eh, I'm sure they can handle it. They killed the first waves pretty easily.

The Demititan Healer: You do realize that they have AI that can analyze and formulate counter fighting styles, right?

Myth: Of right...better give them the devices.

The Demititan Healer: *Lifts a sack and dumps the content down* They look just like a rectangle with a big red button but they emit a sonic frequency that will give you a headache and destroy the robots.

Erin: Cool, I got Ohio then.

Myth: Good, I have to convince my Dad I do not need extra summer tutoring. *Yawns* But first, nappy time.

kaabii: Can I draw on his face? *Holds up a black marker*

Eminem: *Takes it* I think we have more important things to do.

Erin: Hey, can we take the battle pods this time?

In the Closet Fanfic Reader: *Shifts through some papers* He wrote a note not to use the battle pods until he tested them.

Silents: But we are going to use them aren't we?

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: It would be faster.

CrazyDyslexticNerd: Agreed. Does anyone know the password to activate them? I tried to open a fridge once but a squad of tiny hellpuppies tried to eat me.

kaabii: Sorry, Fluffy invited some friends over and they raided the fridge.

CrazyDyslexticNerd: That would explain why all the meat was gone.

_A Few Days Later In Chicago_

Erin: So the last group of ninjas is here?

The Demititan Healer: According to my tracker, yep.

In the Closet Fanfic Reader: Eminem and I are ready whenever you are.

The Demititan Healer: We better think this through, the Master Ninja is here. He's worth a hundred of the regular robot ninjas. And it has AI.

Erin: *Lifts up the sonic device* But these things still work on it right?

The Demititan Healer: It should, probably.

In the Closet Fanfic Reader: *Checks the scanner* The ninjas should be down there in the park…is it just me or are they tearing apart a hotdog stand?

CrazyDyslexticNerd: It's not just you. *Readies a shotgun loaded with Stygian Steel*

Erin: *Lifts up her sword* Well? Are we gonna charge them or what?

The Demititan Healer: Let's go.

CrazyDyslexticNerd: *Fires a round that takes out five of them*

In the Closet Fanfic Reader: *Holds up a katana and parries a strike* Use the machine!

The Demititan Healer: *Clicks the button*

Ninja 1 & 2: *Gets hit by the sonic wave and begins to fall apart*

Ninja 3: *Gets stabbed in its robotic head*

Master Ninja: *Duels both CrazyDyslexticNerd and In the Closet Fanfic Reader and knocks them out cold*

Erin: *Destroys the last ninja and attacks the Master Ninja from the air*

Master Ninja: *Disappears*

Erin: Ah maaaaaaannnnn! *Crashes into the ground and gets knock unconscious*

The Demititan Healer: Bye. *Clicks the button which does nothing*…*Whacks the machine* What's wrong with this thing?

Master Ninja: Fool, I've created the counter for your little sonic machine. *Gestures to his armor* I've reinforced myself with the new metal…Stygian Steel. Now let's see how well you fight without your toys and friends. *Pulls out a pair of katana and charges*

The Demititan Healer: *Draws a sword*

_A Minute Later…_

The Demititan Healer: *Gets knock to the ground and groans* Argh…I shouldn't have given you such high level sword skills.

Master Ninja: Prepare to die! *Swings*

_Teleportation_

Master Ninja: *Misses and slices through thin air*

**A/N: This first poll is from Silents-in-the-Library: Which is the most annoying PJO character? Second one is from percyjacksonrules: If you could be a child of any god/goddess, then which one? Thanks for submitting so many questions, no more are needed for now.**


	25. The Master Has Been Owned

**A/N: There was no clear winner for our first poll so I'll skip straight to the second. Second one goes to…*checks the piece of paper and sighs* Athena…**

**Zeus: *Appears with the doomsday bolt***

**Me: *Sighs again* Kids under sixteen are advise not to watch. Anybody with a weak stomach should not-*Big flash of light followed by terrible screams of agony***

The Demititan Healer: And that's when you finally teleported us back.

Myth: I feel like I'm forgetting something important…

Eminem: Where are the other three?

Myth: *Flips through the to-do list* They're in the infirmary.

kaabii: How bad are they?

Myth: *Glances at the list* In the Closet Fanfic Reader has a nearly sliced off arm, bloody nose and few bruises. Erin only a few minor fractures and a odd big bump on her head…CrazyDyslexticNerd has a minor concussion and few minor cuts…They should probably go see a doctor.

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: But you said they were in the infirmary! Aren't they being healed?

Myth:…oops…so that was what I was forgetting…can someone go activate the self healer thingy in the infirmary before they die?

percyjacksonrules: …I'll go…

Silents: So now what? Four of them got owned by that single robot and only one out of the four are conscious.

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: At least we have the strength of numbers this time. For nearly all our other missions we had to act as a one man army!

Myth: Well actually…we have some bad news…

The Demititan Healer: The Master has the necessary program to create a second army of ninjas. All he needs is a big factory, some steel, wires, etc.

kaabii: But he doesn't have the resources right?

Myth & The Demititan Healer:…

kaabii: RIGHT?

Myth:…Wrong…

The Demititan Healer: He recently took over some factory and is now mass-producing an army.

Silents: Please give us a piece of good news. You created him, so you must have made a self-destruct button or seomthing.

The Demititan Healer: I never thought to add one.

Myth: But on the bright side…

AnnaDaughterOfHemres: You found away to stop him?

Myth: Yep but even better *lifts up an aluminum container* I recently found out there are such things as coconut cream pie! Anybody want a piece?

kaabii: *Smacks it out of my hand and it flies out the window*

Myth: MY PIE! *Jumps after it*

Eminem:…Isn't this a twenty story high building?

The Demititan Healer: 23…you think he'll make it?

kaabii: Well if he doesn't…I call the his pets!

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: Anyway…how are we going to stop a psychotic machine form taking over the world?

The Demititan Healer: Myth designed this,*lifts a small silver grenade* a bomb of some sort. I think it emits a very strong sound wave that's supposed to destroy all forms of metal in a thirty feet radius. All we have to do is drop it near the Master ninja and it'll go off.

Eminem: What about the others?

The Demititan Healer: They're based off the master ninja, once he's out they just shut down.

percyjacksonrules: *Runs into the run breathless* Hey guys! *Pants* I think I just saw somebody fall off the building or something! He was screaming something about pies.

kaabii: *Chucks a scraper into his hands* You'll need that.

percyjacksonrules: Why?

kaabii: To scrap the pieces of Myth off the ground. I gotta go call the ambulance or something. *Looks at watch* But first me and Fluffy are getting lunch!

Eminem: So it's just going to be me AnnaDaughterOfHermes, Silents, The Demititan Healer and percyjacksonrules.

The Demititan Healer: Actually I'm staying here, I'll give you audio and aerial support…and I can't come at all because one of my legs broken.

_An Hour Later_

percyjacksonrules: You see them yet?

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: *Peers through a binocular* Yeah, he's staying by the railing.

Silents: Man, there's already like a thousand of these things!

The Demititan Healer (Through a radio): Hurry...once he has a few hundred more he'll launch an attack.

Eminem: *Aims a sniper rifle that shoots out lasers* Kay, so I distract him and then Silents and percyjacksonrules will pin him down for a moment.

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: Then I'll place the bomb on his back and we run for it.

Eminem: *Jumps through the window and lands on the railings by the Master Ninja* Hi. *Fires a bolt of energy to his robotic face*

Master Ninja: *Stumbles and gets pinned by Silents and percyjacksonrules* Release me!

Silents: Stay still! *Piggy backs it and keeps whacking it on the head*

Master Ninja: Ninjas! Defend your master!

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: *Quickly applies the bomb to his back*

percyjacksonrules: Hurry! A few of the active ninja are-

Ninja: *Lands next to him and tries to stab him*

percyjacksonrules: -here…run!

_Once Outside the Factory_

Factory: *Explodes*

Silents: Well that went fairly well. *Dusts her hands*

percyjacksonrules: Pizza?

Eminem: Tell The Demititan Healer to teleport us or something.

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: *Clicks the communicator* Hey we need a ride back to HQ.

The Demititan Healer (On Radio): Um…yay…about that…

Silents: What now?

The Demititan Healer: See…this is Myth's control panel and it's not labeled so I have no idea how to use the teleporter.

Eminem: Get a hellhound or two to shadow travel us back.

The Demititan Healer: I tried…turns out they don't like me.

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: So we're stuck on the west coast? We don't have the money to pay for a trip back.

The Demititan Healer: Don't worry about. Myth will wake up from his coma…eventually. For now I suggest you guys run.

percyjacksonrules: Why?

The Demititan Healer: The cops saw the explosion so now the National Guard and FBI will be around soon.

Silents: Ah c'mon!

**A/N: Don't worry, you guys probably won't be arrested…you might be executed! Anyway the next poll is from percyjacksonrules: (Girls only) Would you join the Hunters of Artemis if you could? Second question is from CrazyDyslexticNerd (who is obviously crazy for challenging the throne of Zeus 0-0)-Which god or goddess would be the best ruler of the gods? Oh and I probably won't be updating much. Maybe one more time before this story ends. It's been a good long journey but everything has to come to a end. The next chapter will be the last…NOT! Did you really think I would end it so soon? But it's true that I won't be updating much. I'm taking a vacation to visit some relatives that I haven'r seen (or spoken to) in a time. I'll be gone until around the beginning of school which worries me about how I'm going to be prepared but whatever. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. I might update once or twice before I leave, and more if could find Internet access. **


	26. I'm Back At Last!  Was I Missed?

A/N: After nearly two months I've returned to the States! Well actually, I return back to the U.S. on the 5th but I didn't type this then. Anyway, if anyone has bothered to read this, sorry for the lack of updating but I was pretty busy though that isn't a very good excuse. Anyway there'll be polls today but none of that random story line thing. Oh and I almost forgot the previous polls. Majority of you said no. And yes I realized I spelled that word wrong, can someone give me the actual way to spell it? A good amount of you guys voted for Athena who won. Zeus, if you're listening, the question was not my idea so do not vaporize me into a pile of unattached molecular particles.

*It starts raining outside*

Myth: Great, he's ruining my day instead and getting the laundry wet.

Mom: Stop playing games of your computer and help get the clothes back in the house!

Myth: *Sighs* Ok! Give me a minute! The next poll is asked by Riley Coyote: If all the other gods/goddesses faded and there would only be one survivor, who would it be? Next question is: Who do you think is the kindest deity to humans? It can be a Olympian, a minor deity, a primeval, a Titan, etc. And lastly I have a challenge for you...which I forgot a second ago but luckly I remember now. I want a few of you guys to create a random problem (robot attack, mutants, angry gods, mostly anything) and I'll build a chapter or two off of it. Don't make a quest or something that'll take more than a 2 chapters. Well that's it for now.


	27. Hellhound, PJRs, And The PollsEnjoy!

A/N: So I finally gathered the time and will to write this chapter so here it goes. Oh right, the polls. Well...the first victory goes to Hades! Wait, no, he isn't. That's because a few late voters voted and it became a tie between Hades, Hestia, Athena. Oh and by the way, it did start raining today (and yesterday) so I guess Zeus is still cranky about the last poll. I think he's asleep cuz I'm not hit by a lightning bolt yet...Anyway, the prize of the title kindest deity goes to...there's no winner...wait...because of late voters again the victor is Hestia! She won by a huge margin by the way.

_Last Week..._

Myth: *Rummages through fridge* Hey computer, how's Project A-Canine?

Computer: Everything is going smoothly, except for the fact that one of the robotic hellhounds escaped the containment zone.

Myth: Oh that's nice to hear. *Cracks open a can of Coke and gulps it down before spitting it out* Wait what?

Computer: It is currently two feet behind you...

Myth: *Turns around slowly just to be attacked by two ton machine of destruction.

*Screen blacks out*

_Today_

Silent: Wonder why Myth called us in so early this Sunday...

kaabi: Yeah he's asleep with a pillow in the mission room at this time.

Riley Coyote: Who knows? Loose monster or something?

xxxBookwormLonerxxx: You know, I thought there would be more of us fighting random monsters and machines.

Silents: I think they're on vacation...or in the hospital. Don't worry, you'll probably just break a limb or two on your first mission, at worst.

xxxBookwormLonerxxx:...How comforting...

*Elevator comes to a stop and you guys see the back of my head since I was sitting in a large chair*

Myth: Everyone here?

Riley Coyote: Yeah.

Silents: So, what's up?

Myth: Look at the holo-screen to the far right.

*Shows several images of a life sized Percy Jackson*

kaabi: ...Percy Jackson is real?

Myth: That is not the point! Look at the words above the pictures.

Riley Coyote: 'Andriod copies, 1-10, Jackson'

xxxBookwormLonerxxx: No way.

Myth: Afraid so. The Demititan Healer lost control of his creations, again, and you'll have to hunt them down.

Silents: They don't fight as well as the real one in the books right?

Myth: Maybe, maybe not. They fight well enough to hospitilize their creater in his own weapon lab and they have several of Percy's powers. Oh and there's seven of them.

kaabi: You want us to tackle all those things alone?

Myth: Technically there's four of you guys so you're not alone.

Riley Coyote: We don't get any back-up?

Myth: Most of the other's are...busy.

kaabi: Or have broken bones.

Myth: *Glares* I'll supply you with weapons and rides.

Silents: You aren't going to help us fight those things?

Myth: *Spins the chair around to reveal that I was in a nearly full size body cast* After a annoying attack from my own creation, which broke my arm, I visted The Demititan Healer. Unforetunately, that was the same time the robot Percys started trying to kill him. And I got hit in the cross fire. Luckily we managed to take out three of them before they blew up the place.

Silents:...Ouch, so what toys do we get to kill them?

Myth: A War Fighter Armor (WFA), sevenbottles of Coke, two small can of glue, and four laser assualt blades (LAB).

kaabi: But-

Myth: Trust me, the soda and glue are mor e effective then you think. Gear up and then stand on that carpet by the window.

*Large window opens*

Riley Coyote: Is this a flying carpet?

Myth: *Tosses each of you helmets* Nope. *Hits a button on my desk* Have a nice trip.

*A huge spring under the carpet springs up and sends you guy flying at several hundred mph*

Myth: Love that thing...

_At the beach_

Riley Coyote: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Damn you Myth! *Crash lands into a pile of sand* (Hey that almost rhymes...)

kaabi: Are we even in the right place?

Silents: Well, seeing as everyone is running away from android Percy Jacksons who are currently creating tidal waves...yeah.

xxxBookwormLonerxxx: Everyone except a huge mob of teenage girls running towards them...

kaabi: Fan girls, I bet. Do we get to hurt them, too? I mean restrain them?

Silents:...No.

Riley Coyote: *Counting with fingers* Hey there's only six of them. Where's the-

*Something lands behind Riley Coyote as he speaks*

kaabi, Silents, xxxBookwormLonerxxx:...

Riley Coyote:...It's right behind me isn't it?

The Rest of Them: *Nods*

PJR (Percy Jackson Robot): *Hits him on top of the heading, effectively knocking him out cold*

kaabi: DIE! *Stabs the LAB at it*

PJR: *Blocks wth a copy of Riptide and counter attacks*

xxxBookwormLonerxxx: Um, what should we do?

Silents: *Begins chopping at the PJR* Help us kill this thing first. Then we'll deal with the rest.

PJR: *Sends in a blast of water that freezes kaabi in place*

Silents: *Jumps over the PJR and stabs his head from above*

PJR: *Blocks without looking and then knocks the sword out of her hand before headbutting her* You can not defeat me. I have all the skill of Percy Jackson...mohahaha.

xxxBookwormLonerxxx: *Looks around for a weapon in panic and then throws a can of Coke at his face which falls down harmlessly*

PJR: Is that a joke?

*The soda begins to vibrate and fizz before it explodes like a H-bomb that takes of the machines legs*

Silents: Well that was intersting...*Begins trying to unfreeze kaabi*

*Hologram of me appears*

Myth: I have some more bad news.

Half Frozen kaabi: It aaway baadd neew!

Myth: I see you got hit by one of the PJR water/ice powers...tsk, tsk. You should have been more careful.

HF kaabi: *Begins TRYING to swear*

Myth: Anyway, the remaing six Jacksons are trying to build pressure in the sea, probably to release it later to cause a huge tidal wave that'll drown all of Long Island. They're already at seventy percent of the necessary level. So I suggest you guys work quickly. And why is Riley Coyote sleeping? You know what, never mind. *Hologram disappears*

xxxBookwormLonerxxx: This happens alot?

Silents: *Finishes unfreezing kaabi* Yes, yes it does. *Kicks RIley Coyote in the head* C'mon, get up.

Riley Coyote: *Groans and mumbles*

Silents: Guess we'll have to do this without him.

kaabi: *Grabs her sword and proceeds to charge at the remaing six PJR down the beach* AAAAAAHHHHHH!

PJR: *Glances up and swipes his hand causing a small wave to crash at her*

kaabi: *Jumps over it and throws a can of Coke at it which explodes*

Silents: *Falls ontop of one of the other PJR and stabs the LAB into his head before jumping off and throwing a glue at two other PJR*

Glue: *Hits the PJR in the chest before exploding and sending a huge amount of glue onto the PJR and another PJR near it*

PJR 1&2: We are trapped...

kaabi: DIE! *Lobs off both of their heads with her LAB*

xxxBookwormLonerxxx: DOn't you think that's a little overboard?

kaabi: Nope. *Gets hit by another wave which freezes her...again.* DWAMN IWT!

xxxBookwormLonerxxx: Throws a can of Coke at the remaing two but it misses* Um...a little help please?

Silents: *Begins sparring with a PJR* Kinda busy. *Gets knock over into the water by a sweep of the legs*

PJR: Die organic life-form. *Lifts a copy of Riptide just before the energy blade of a LAB explodes out of his chest*

Riley Coyote: Seriously? 'Die organic life-form?'

xxxBookwormLonerxxx: Don't look at me, I didn't build that thing. And weren't you unconscious before?

Riley Coyote: Woke up a little after you guys left me COMPLETELY ALONE AND DEFENSELESS!

Silents: *Ducks under a swing and backs up* Quit whining, you lived. Now start helping!

Riley Coyote: *Throws the LAB like a javelin, impaling the PJR in the chest* Easy enough.

*Hologram of Myth Appears*

Myth: Radars shows that all seven machines we're taken out.

Silents: Yeah, last one just fell a second ago.

Myth: Good, clear out quickly before the tidal wave hits.

xxxBookwormLonerxxx: WHAT? Didn't we stop them?

Myth: Yes, but enough pressure was built in the sea and although the damage won't be much, the wave will still cover all of the beach and a few streets inland...so I suggest you guys get out. *Hologram goes out*

Riley Coyote: C'mon let's go! *All three of you guys leave running*

Silents: Hey don't you feel like we're forgetting something?

*Everyone looks back*

xxxBookwormLonerxxx: kaabi!

kaabi: HWELP, Hwelp MWE! *LArge wave crashes down on her frozen body*

Silents: Ouch...c'mon let's go fish her out...

_A Little While Later_

Myth: Calm down, it's not like you were drowned...

kaabi: *Glares and throws the Coke she was holding at me before she leaves*

Myth: *Catches it easily and sighs* I don't even like Coke that much...*pops open the can...which turned out to be a Coke bomb that explodes in my face*

A/N: Morale of the story: careful with soda or they'll blow in your face. (Actually happened once because I shook it too hard. Man was I in trouble...) Anyway, thanks guys for submitting for the challenges. I don't really need anymore at the moment, and if haven't use yours yet...well I'll get to it in a chapter or two. This chapter was using Silents-in-the-Library idea (me being attacked by hellhounds) and The Demititan Healer (the Percy Jacksons). I know I haven't done exactly as asked but that'll take too much time I'm afraid. Anyway the polls are below.

1. Which god/goddess is most likely to lash out against humans?

2. The most honerable god/goddess? Everyone has their own defenition of honour so this one is hard to predict.

3. Who's the superior warrior- Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon or Jason Grace, son of Jupiter?

P.S: Sorry it took so long to update just got back and then I started high school. Since the weekends are here I might be able to up date more. On the other hand my grandparents just arrived last night and I'll probably have to spend alot of time with them since we haven't seen each other for years.


	28. BunnyMonster, EscapedScared Satyrs

A/N: Scores for the polls are...1) Ares...and I'll probably die for that later...then again he does like for people to be afraid of him...anyway...2)Second one is tied between Hestia and Athena and now I KNOW I will die before the sun rises...yes it's nightime in the story, you'll see why later.

TV News Reporter: I'm coming to you live from the studio, the around in and around NYC are experincing some sort of flash storm all of the sudden. Waves are high and-*Signal goes out*

Me: Gods defeintly not happy...Anyway, the third poll goes to Percy Jackson. Sorry Grace fans but he was slaughtered in the polls. Not even one solid point for our Roman friend. Hopefully they don't have Internet at the SPQR or else I might be warming a cold Roman prison cell. If a legion of warriors do try to take me though...I'm telling it was you guys who made me type this up.

_In The Dark Halls Of The Hold..._

Satyr Guard 1: *Whistles cheerfully as he and his partner walk down the cooridor*

Satyr Guard 2: *Grumbles under his breath*

SG 1: What did you say?

SG 2: I told you to stop whistling that stupid tune! It's bad enough that I got the night shift again-

SG 1: It happens to all of us eventually.

SG 2: Yeah, but I told my wife I would be home early tonight for once. She's gonna nag me half way to Hades!

SG 1: *Chuckles* Then just find another guard to take your place next time.

SG 2: You can do that?

SG 1: Sure but'll you owe them money or do a shift for them next time. And don't let the Boss catch ya talking about it. He's strict on the rules.

SG 2: Now you tell me!

SG 1: *Shrugs and starts whistling again*

SG 2: Stop!

SG 1: *Sighs* Ya know, when I first started working here, nobody told ME that I couldn't whistle when I wanna-

SG 2: Shhhh! There's somebody or something out here! Listen!

*Both satyrs stood still and indeed they could here a soft panting sounding just at the next turn*

SG 2: Should we call for back-up?

SG 1: *Pulls out his club silently* Naw, not yet. Could just be another lost dog. But stay alert.

*Both SG walked quietly near the wall and than jumped suddenly with raised clubs...to see a small, adorable, wide-eyed, tongue slightly poking out, little bunny*

SG 2: Whew, it's just a rabbit!

SG 1: Yeah, told you it was nothin to be worried bout. We'll just take this little fella to the lost and found and if nobody takes him by the afternoon, we'll find a home for him. *Reaches out with a hand and pats his head* C'mon, take the rabbit and let's go.

SG 2: *Reaches out for the fur ball when it's stomache suddenly growls* Hmm, better find it some food it sounds hungry.

Bunny: *Growls at them suddenly and bares it's strangely large and sharp fangs*

SG 2: Er...I don't think it's a regular rabbit...maybe a hellbunny?

Puppy?: *It's body suddenly starts growing larger by the second until it was about 8 feet tall and roughly 17 feet long. It's eyes were now glowing crimson and it's fur had taken a black-shadowy shade that seem to shift as if the hair itself was alive and moving about*

SG 1: I maybe 110 years old and gettin near-sighted...but that ain't no hellbunny?

SG 2: Gee...ya think!

?: *Opens it's mouth and a blast of black flames followed a thundering roar*

_The Next Day_

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: *Parries a strike from combat dummy and severes it's head off*

kaabi: *Froms a ball across the rooms so her hellpuppy chases it*

The Demititan Healer: *Spars with Eminem*

Speaker: Attention, I WANT EVERYONE TO MEET IN THE MISSION ROOM IN POINT 5. Unless you're still in the infirmary from fighting that giant orca last week...that is all.

_A Few Minutes Later_

kaabi: I thought we had the day off today.

Myth: There's a emergency-

CrazyDyslexticNerd: You knowm it's always a emergency...

Myth: Hey, I don't pay you guys for nothing!

Silents: You don't pay us at all...

Myth: Point taken...but you signed up for this. Anyway, there was break-out last night in the Prison Azkaban.

Riley Coyote: I could be wrong but isn't that-

Myth: The name of a Harry Potter book and one of it's settings? Yes, yes it is. Nobody tell me any of the details in the reveiw yet because I haven't read it yet, just the back of the book.

Silents: The Prison is real?

Myth: Yes and no...I just decided to name it that cause I liked the sound of it.

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: So who do you keep there? And WHY are you in charge of a prison?

Myth: First of all, I'm not in charge of it. My bosses run everything in the Agency. Second of all, we keep several dangerous creatures there.

Eminem: Creatures? Not people?

Myth: No, there's only one human there. Everyone else is either a monster, a muntant, or rogue immortals. Azkaban is considered the second best prison on Earth.

The Demititan Healer: What's the first best?

Myth: Tartarus... and maybe Hades. Course, Azkaban has a better record then those two. Not a second being hjas ever escaped it before.

Silents: Until now.

Myth: Which is why you guys have to capture it and bring it back before the news reaches public.

Riley Coyote: Wait, you said that you had bosses, who are they exactly?

Myth: The Gods of course.

AnnaDaughterOfHermes: Who exactly are we hunting down?

Myth: *Clicks a button and hologram of a little black bunny appears* It, I'm not sure wheather it's a male of female...

kaabi: Aw...looks cute.

Myth: Don't we fooled by it's appearance, it's a dangerous, rabid, destructive, voracious little creature.

Riley Coyote: Dude, it's a six inch tall bunny.

Myth: *Hits another button to show to full body cast with horns sticking from what looked like the head* That 'bunny' just did this to a team of Satyr Guards last night. I'm surprised it didn't eat them, though. The creature has the albilty to warp it self into huge carnivoroius beast whenever it gets hungry.

Eminem: Can't you just feed it then?

Myth: It has the appatite to eat half the land in the U.S.! It ate one of Zeus' thunderbolts!

Silents: Great, well where is it right now?

Myth: In Azkaban.

CrazyDslexticNerd: Didn't you say it escaped?

Myth: It escaped it's prison cell yes, but escaping Azkaban is rather tricky. Mainly because Azkaban is actually orbiting Earth at 1,000,000 miles per hour and is surrounded by a spherical shielding of magic.

The Demititan Healer: That's some serious security.

kaabi: Azkaban is in space? Then why do we have to worry about it escaping?

Myth: It might get into the control room, kill all the guards and accidently crash Azkaban into Earth. The impact will be strong enough to destroy a continet the size of Asia. *Checks my watch* On that happy note, it's about lunch time and I plan on making ramen. Anybody wants some? Assuming you don't die of course. Oh and the Council of Praetors decided to name it Fluffy, for convinence sake.

AnnaDaughterOfHermes:...How are we going to get to Azkaban? And FLUFFY?

Myth: There'll be a shuttle waiting on the roof. And you obviously haven't petted it before. *Gets up to leave*

Eminem: Wait! What about the dementors? Aren't they guarding Azkaban?

Myth: Azkaban isn't the actual Azkaban from Harry Potter, I just liked the name of it. Although we did have dementors there, copies of them at least...until they started driving the satyrs crazy and trying to eat a praetor or minister who goes to check on the prison...

_Meanwhile Several Million Feet Up..._

*Three satyr guards (SG) were cowering behind a large desk counter by the lobby of Azkaban (which would look nice if it wasn't torn to shreds by the)*

SG1: You think it's gone yet?

SG2: Go and check!

SG1: Why me?

SG3: You asked! Besides, there is only so much Fluffy could eat!

SG1: That's what you told George!

SG2:...I thought you said he went to the bathroom...

SG3: Stop being such cowards!

*The satyrs continued to argue which turned into a full-blown fist fight which aroused the curiousty of a innocent looking rabbit*

Fluffy: *Hop, hop towards the group of guards*

*The stop beating each other to turn and see it*

SG3: *Screams like Aprodite on sales day (just kidding...) except more high-pitched and terrified and faints*

SG2: *Looks at his fallen comrade, looks at bunny then looks at his club* Eh, what the heck? *Beats himself unconcious with it*

SG1: *Runs out the lobby door and falls off Azkaban only to hits it's energy sphere*

Fluffy: *Blinks*

**A/N: I'll continue this segment in the next chapter, and yes I realize I haven't updated in roughly two weeks. The polite thing to do would be to apologize, the thing I'm going to do is just continue on like nothing happened. So here's the polls! 1. What sounds better- Zeus, King of the Gods or, Jupiter King of the Gods? Basically I'm asking whether you favor the Greeks or Roman. 2. This is a challenge- I need more questions for polls, thank you. 3. This isn't a poll, I just wanted to say I finish the Prison of Azkaban.**


End file.
